The Curse
by naruto11222
Summary: Naru has a sister and she was named after their mother. They are cursed to have sex with every female ninja in the Village. This story deal a lot lesbians and Futanari's ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I am back with another anime story. This story deals with Naruto, but naruto is a girl and she have a sister. She had their mother's resemblance like; her long red hair, her black eyes, and her boobs. She was named after her and she developed her jutsu and their father's jutsus. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki and she love to read, draw, eats Ramen and Dumplings. But most of all, she is the White Tails Jinchuuriki. The White Tails is a twin sibling of the Nine Tails and the villagers called them the "Demon Fox Sisters." Kushina was younger sister and she always nervous to talk to people and she is smarter girl in the academy. She always rely on her older sister for help and her demon is kind to her. There are to be some Futanari in it as well. Let's get it started!**

**I don't own none of the Naruto Characters.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**I am a Genin**

Naru was laying in her bed and she wasn't even moving, but Kushina woke up from the sound of her sister's stomach that growled for food. It was her usual chore and she started to take a shower and she got dress. Then she started to cook breakfast for Naru and she looked at the calendar. It was the day for her and Naru graduate the from the Academy to become full fledge Genin, but she was worry for her and her sister. She doesn't know what the final exam and she was deep in thought on it for a moment. She herad her sister waking up and she lost her train of thought and she turn around to see that Naru was standing in the doorway.

"Good morning sis, I thought you would still be in bed." said Naru

Kushina just smiled at her and she started to set the tables for them to eat their breakfast. Naru started to eat everything that Kushina had made for them and she knew that she always love her cooking. Kushina was eating some fried eggs and she noticed that Naru was done eating. Naru was patting her stomach because she was fulled and she noticed that her sister was still eating.

"Man, I knew I love your cooking. Oh... I almost forgot. Here, I know that you love to draw and I thought that you deverse this." said Naru as She handed her a gift and Kushina started to open it, but she was shocked to see it. It was a Sketchbook that she always wanted and she looked at Naru who was smiling at her.

"Thank you so much, Naru." said Kushina

Naru looked at the clock and she spitted out her mlik and she ran to their room to get dress while Kushina started to get her shoes on. She saw Naru wearing her favorite orange and black jacket and short shorts and they started to walked out the door. They started walking to school and Naru saw sakura walking the same direction that they taking. Naru hated Sakura for picking on Kushina for her drawings.

"Hey sis, How about we take this way to get there faster." said Naru

Kushina nodded her head and she knew that she wanted to keep her safe. Everyone had pick on her for being different except for Hinata, but Naru made sure that they didn't picked on her again. Sakura saw that Naru and Kushina was taking a different direction, but she didn't care about them. Then she saw her rival Ino Yamanaka walking in the same direction that she was taking and they have been fight to win Sasuke's heart. Naru could careless about Sasuke and every female at the academy loves him except for her, Kushina, and Hinata. They made it to the academy and Kushina had a feeling that they was going to do something to prepare for the final exam.

"Naru, can I sit with you?" asked Kushina

Naru nodded her head and they open the doors to see that the student was playing. They started to walk passed a group of boys who was staring at them and they took their seats. Sakura and Ino was arguing on who was going to sit next to Sasuke, but he had his sight on Kushina and he knew that he had a crush on her. Then he started to get from his seat and he walk over to where they was sitting at, but Kushina was reading one of her usual book on swords and she looked at Sasuke for a moment and she started to move away from him.

"Hey Kushina, how's about you sit next to me instead of your sister?" asked Sasuke as Kushina shook her head and he started to get mad because she refuse to sit next to him.

"Hey Sasuke, get away from my sister before I shove that dick of yours down your throat." said Naru

Kushina knew that Sasuke wouldn't go away and he whispered something in her ear which cause her to blushed. Then Naru knew that he had says sexual things to her and she was about to hit him, but kushina used the Flying thunder god technique to dodge her sister's attack and Sasuke was shocked that she knows the Fourth Hokage's technique, then he got hit in the face and he went flying backwards. Sakura and the others gather around him and they helped hiim up to his feet.

"What is your problem, Naru?" asked Ino

Naru popped her knuckles and Kushina reappeared next to her to hide behind her. The other girls looked at her and sakura knew that she was going to be trouble. Kushina was tugging on Naru's sleeve to stop her from fighting. Naru looked at her sister and she saw fear in kushina's eyes and Naru started to cool down.

"Sasuke didn't deserve to get hit in the face like that." said Sakura

Ino looked at kushina to wander why she was blushing and she was going have to ask her later. Then Iruka appeared in the classroom and he had his clipboard in his hand, but he saw that Naru and Sasuke was at it again.

"What just happened here?" asked Iruka as everyone looked at him. "Well, isn't anyone going to fill me in on this discusson."

"Well, Naru was trying to pick a fight with Sasuke again." said Sakura

Ino looked at her and she knew that she was lying. Iruka just sighed and he moved Naru away from Sasuke and Kushina was about to follow her, but Iruka stopped her. He knows that Kushina don't want to be away from her sister, but he can't let her sit next to her if she was going to start problems with everyone. Kushina just looked at him with puppy dog eyes and Iruka shook his head.

"I am putting with Hinata that way you won't get into trouble with your sister. Alright class, today is your graduation exam to become full fledge Genin, but we are going to started with the Tranformation Jutsu just get you started for the exam. Now, when I called your name I want to see you performed the jutsu." said Iruka as he started to called names and every student transform into something and he looked at the list to see who was next. "Sakura Haruno." He said as Sakura walked up to him and she transformed into him. 'You transformed into me. Good."

"Oh yeah, that's why I am the best."said Sakura

Ino didn't pay her any attention. She was looking at Kushina because she was tremible and ino started to blush. Then Kushina looked at ino's dirextion and she waved to her, but ino even more red that she was caught staring. She didn't have no choice but to wave back at her.

"Sasuke Uchiha." said Iruka as Sasuke step up and he transformed into him just like Sakura did and Iruka mark him down. "Okay, Kushina Uzumaki, you are next."

Kushina step forward and she was nervous that she was going to performed a jutsu that she have practiced and she thought about what to transformed into. Then the image of their father appeared her mind and she started doing hand signs. (Note: I know that I says that their parents are dead, but the image of Minato appeared in her mind and she doesn't know who her father is. Just a little reminder.)

"TRANSFORM!" yelled Kushina

She transformed into the Fourth Hokage and everyone was shocked that she had done a flawless transformation. Iruka was mined blown that she was able to transformed into the Fourth Hokage. He smiled for a bit and everyone's mouth dropped at the sight of the Fourth Hokage.

"Well done, kushina. I never seen a perfect transformation like this." said Iruka

Kushina transformed back to herself and she started to smile. Naru was impressed that she had complete her test and it was her turn to do it. Naru knew that she could come up with a perfect tranformation like that. She could only think up for person that she was going tranformed into.

"Alright Naru. I want to see what you got for transformation." said Iruka as Naru started to summon up enough chakra to do her transformation and she transformed into Sasuke and everyone looked at her. "I see that your transformed into your classmate very good."

Naru did a backflip with excitement and She ran over to Kushina to give her a high five. Iruka knew that they are going to pass this years with everthing that they got and he marked her and he was done checking everyone.

"Okay. On the final exam is the clone jutsu. If you all performed a clone, then you pass and you will receive a headband that resemble you have graduated the academy." said Iruka.

Naru was shocked that she didn't mastered the clone jutsu and she was worried that she was going to fail. Kushina didn't know have to do the clone jutsu either and she was worried that she was going to fail. Then Iruka had completed his speech and he started to called names to meet him in the next room to their graduation exam. Then it was down to Kushina and Naru and they both was nervous about this.

"So, you have mastered the clone jutsu yet?" asked Naru as Kushina shook her head and they both was doom to fail. "Well, if we don't this year, there will be always next year. Okay, kushina."

"Naru? You are next." said Iruka

Naru walked inside and he close the door behind her. Kushina started to draw a picture of her and Naru doing a the jutsu together and she heard Iruka yelling at Naru. Then she saw her sister walking out of the room and she was upset. Kushina looked at her and she noticed that she didn't get her headband.

"Kushina, you are next." said Iruka

Kushina got up and she walked inside the room and she saw another sensei, but he was looking at her. He had white hair and he was smiling at her because he was happy to meet her for the first time.

"It nice to meet you, Kushina. My name is Mizuki. Iruka and I will judge you on your performance okay." said Mizuki

Kushina nodded her head and she started to performed some hand signs and started to summon up her chakra. She was hoping that her clone look perfect for them to see and let her be a ninja. Then she saw her clone and it was horrible and she looked at Iruka for a moment.

"I am sorry Kushina, but you fail." said Iruka

Kushina started to build tears in her eyes and he was about to comfort her, but she ran out of the room. He felt bad that she had fail just like Naru and he was hoping for them to become ninja. Mizuki knew that it was harish for Iruka to fail the most brightest student in the acdamey.

"Come on, Iruka. Can we just let them graduate?" asked Mizuki as Iruka looked at him and he shook his head.

"You know that we can't do that. By the order of the third Hokage, we are assigned to these exam." said Iruka

Mizuki nodded his head and he started to leave. Naru was trying to calm Kushina down and she noticed that everyone in their class that pass. Two women were looking at them and they have disgust looks on their face.

"That them you see now."

"I heard that they are the only two that didn't pass. Don't the Hokage know if they become a ninja-"

"Shh..we are not suppose to talk about that."

Naru and Kushina sense that someone was walking towards them. They both looked at Mizuki and he started to take them somewhere to talk.

"Iruka doesn't hate you guys. He just have trouble dealing with the lost over his parents that's all." said Mizuki as Kushina started to draw up her thoughts and Naru knew what she was going through. "Hey, do you girls what to know a secret?"

Naru and Kushina both looked at him and they started to leave the grounds. Mizuki told them both something that will get them to pass as ninjas and he knew that they both had a smile on their faces.

=== Hokage Manson ===

Iruka was with the thrid hokage and he was giving him the list of students that passed, but he saw that both Naru and Kushina didn't passed. He was concern for the reason that Iruka would fail two of the Fourth Hokage's legacy.

"Iruka? Why didn't Naru and Kushina's names are not marked?" asked The Third Hokage

Iruka brought his head down and he knew that the thrid Hokage had high hopes for the both of them to passed. The third hokage was concern because he knows that Naru and Kushina have great potiental. Iruka could bring himself to lied in front of the the third hokage and he really want them to pass.

"They both fail the exam and they was trying their best to performed a clone, but it was horrible." said Iruka

"They are good girls and they have worked up for this moment." said The thrid hokage

Iruka nodded his head and then their was interrupted by a ninja that appeared in front of them. He was out of breath because he ran all the way to infromed them of something that is important.

"Lord Hokage! Someone had broken into the mansion. It's Naru and Kushina Uzumaki and they had stole the sacred scroll of sealing."

Third hokage was shocked to hear this news and he noticed that wasn't right. He was wonder on how do they know where were the scroll was hidding, but he knows that Naru and Kushina are just kids and they both couldn't know where the scroll or what it do.

"Where is Mizuki?" asked The Third Hokage

The ninja started to tell him that Mizuki went missing. Then he assemble the tracking ninja and it was nightfall. He knew that it was going to be trouble for them to find the girls and he want to keep them and the scroll from the enemy.

"Listen. I want everyone to be alert and if any of you find them, I want you to bring them both to me at once before they leave the village." said The thrid Hokage

Then they all scatter to find them and Iruka started to search for them in the forest. Naru and Kushina was reading the scroll and they was loooking through it to find to use to pass the next exam. Kushina pointed at a jutsu that they both could use for the exam

=== Naru and Kushina ===

"There is something that tells about Shadow Clones and I think that we should use this one." said Kushina

Naru started to whine about using this jutsu and she knew that it wasn't going to stop her. Then they started to fromed hand signs to mastered the jutsu and they both manage to create clones of themselves. Then they started to sealed up the scroll and they was about to head back to the village, but Iruka appeared in front of them and he was pissed to see them.

"Thought that you two would escape huh." Iruka.

"It good to see you, Iruka sensei. We are ready to take the final exam and we have been hard on the Clone Jutsu." said Naru

Kushina nodded her head to agree with her and Iruka was impressed that they have been working out here.

"Naru? Kushina? Who took you two to steal the Scroll of Sealing?" asked Iruka

they told him everything that happened up to the time that he had caught them. Kushina knew that she can't lie to Iruka and she wanted to become a ninja and be next to her true dreams. Naru looked at her and she nodded her head and they both knew that it was time for them to come clean.

"Mizuki, told us where to find the scroll and he says that there was a jutsu that we can use to pass the exam." said Kushina.

Iruka started to add up all the pieces to the puzzle and he found what Mizuki's plans were. He knew that both Naru and Kushina wouldn't know where to find the Scroll of Sealing without his help. Iruka put the final piece of the puzzle together and he knew that Naru and Kushina was going to be the ones to deliver the Scroll to him or he was going to kill them to get the Scroll from them.

"Naru? Kushina? I need the two of you to put the Scroll of Sealing back where you have found it because Mizuki had lied to the both of you. He wants the scroll of Sealing becasue inside that scroll it contain forbidden jutsus that will put the whole village in danger." said Iruka

Iruka heard shuriken and Kumai heading towards Kushina and Naru, but Iruka pushed them out of the way and he was hit with them. He looked around to find Mizuki and Kushina was getting worry about what they have done and she was scare that she watched Iruka had got hurt.

"You are so predictable, Iruka." said Mizuki as he appeared on a tree branch with two large shuriken on his back and Iruka was pulled some of the shuriken off of him. Naru and Kushina was scared and they didn't know what to do, but Mizuki looked at them. "Naru? Kushina? Give me the scroll and we can complete your exam."

Kushina started to get up, but she was too scare to even reach for the scroll. Iruka knew that she was scare because she was going to do something that will get her kicked out of the village and he started to pull out some of the Kunai out of his body. Mizuki knew that Kushina was about to get grabbed the scroll and he was smiling.

"No Kushina, don't give him the scroll. He wants to use the scroll's forbidden jutsu to gain power." said Iruka

Kushina looked at him and she looked back at Mizuki. Then she collapse in fear and she didn't know what to do and Mizuki knew that it was time for them to know the truth about themselves. He needed the scroll from them and he was going to take it by force if he have to.

"Listen to him, Kushina. He is ordering you around like a little puppy, but that what's you are becasue you and your sister doesn't even know about the truth." said Mizuki

Kushina and Naru both looked at each other and back at Iruka and Mizuki. Kushina and naru both looked at each other and they both looked at them to wonder what were they talking about. Naru knew something was up with Iruika and the enitre village. Kushina was confused that something about her and Naru was something that she want to know.

"What truth? What are you talking about?"asked Kushina

Iruka looked at Mizuki and he was trying to protect them from knowing the truth. He knew that they didn't need to know about their past and he knew that they weren't ready to hear about the incident that happened twelve years ago. Mizuki knew that he had caught their attention and he knew that they neeeded to know about what happened. He was going to use their anger against them and they both looked at both of them.

"No Mizuki, it is FORBIDDEN FOR THEM TO KNOW!" said Iruka

Mizuki gave them a smirk and Naru was getting worry. Kushina was going crazy on waiting for them to know what they are talking about. Naru was looking at Iruka to see that he was worry for the both of them. Iruka was hoping for them to run away and he saw that he couldn't tell that they both wanted to know what was wroing with them.

"The truth is that 12 years ago, the village under attack by the Nine Tail Fox and her sister the White Tail Fox. They killed everyone in the village even Iruka's parent, but the Fourth Hokage sealed the two beast inside two infants. Those two infants are the two of you. You two are the Demon Fox Sisters." said Mizuki.

Naru and Kushina was shocked to hear that they are demon foxes that attack the village and everyone had treated them. Then Mizuki started to take off one of the large shuriken and he started to spin it around. Then he throw it at them and they started to move away, but they both was frozen in fear and Iruka knew that he need to save them.

"NARU! KUSHINA! GET DOWN!" yelled Iruka

They both got down and they knew that they was going to died, but they heard breathing and they both looked up to see that Iruka was protecting them. He had tears in his eyes because he knew that it was the right thing to do for them. Kuishina and Naru looked at him and they both knew that he was one that saved them froim danger. Kushina was worry about both her and Naru and she wanted to know why would he saved them.

"Why did you?" asked Naru.

"Because we are the same. I knew that I didn't have someone to look out for me when my parent died and I saw how the two of you was struggle to get by in the village. You two always look out for each other and you have never let your anger take control." said Iruka.

They knew that they needed to get out from them and they both started to run. Kushina knew that she couldn't trusted him again. Naru had her on her back and she started jumping from trees. Kushina knew that everything about herself was lied and shje was trying her best not to cry. Naru knew that they neeed to get away from both of them as soon as possible. Iruka knew they that both wouldn't like him or Mizuki.

"Naru? Kushina? NARU! KUSHINA!" yelled Iruka

he watched them run off with the scroll of sealing and the third hokage was looking through a crystal ball. He knew that Mizuki had told Naru and Kushina the truth about the demon inside of them and they both still have the Scroll of Sealing in their hands. He was worry that if they both find something about the seal on them and they both will unleashed the demon fox sisters.

_"Mizuki have a big mouth tell the girls the truth and now that Naru and Kushina are going to use their anger on the village."_ thought the third hokage

He looked to see that mizuki was going after them with full speed. Mizuki transformed into Iruka and he saw that Naru was jumping from tree to tree while Kushina was on her back holding the scroll. Kushina was trying to keep her grip on the the Scroll of Sealing. Naru was trying to get them far away from Iruka and Mizuki as possible. Then Iruka caught up to them and he was out of breath.

"Naru, Kushina, everything that Mizuki said was a lie! Quickly, give me the scroll and I will protect you two from him. Mizuki is after the scroll." said Iruka

Naru atttack him with a headbutt while Kushina was on her back and naru was trying to hold her. Iruka hit the ground as hard as he could. Then he transformed back into Mizuki and he had look of surprise on his face. He was pissed that they both knew that he wasn't Iruka and they both started to smile at his mistake.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" asked Mizuki

Naru place Kushina on the ground and she held on to the scroll and transformed back into Iruka. Then Iruka started laughing and he just looked at Mizuki to see that his plan was wasted. Mizuki knew that his plans was ruin because he thought that naru and kushina would have the scroll of sealing. Iruka was leaning on a tree to rest for a moment.

"Because I am Iruka." said Iruka

Then the puff of smoke disappeared and he was leaning against a tree with two logs that was suppose to Kushina and the scroll of Sealing. Mizuki knew that he was destraction to buy enough time for Naru and Kushina to get away. Mizuki wasn't going to get his hands on the Scroll of sealing from them. Then Mizuki smirk at Iruka because he knew that he was take his time with Iruka.

"I see... Why are you protecting those girls? They are the Demon Sisters that killed your parents and I don't see why you got to protect them. Everyone in the village knows that their monsters." said Mizuki

"I am not about let have the scroll of Sealing." said Iruka

Naru and Kushina was hiding behind a tree to listen to them. They both just listen in on their conversation and Kushina was worry about this and themselves. Naru knew that they need to get out of there, but both of them heard Mizuki laughing and they looked behind the tree. Then they both saw that Mizuki was beating Iruka sincely and he was enjoying it like a madman.

"You are a fool. Those girls are just like me. They have the scroll in their hands and I am not about to let those monter use the scroll." said Mizuki

Naru held on to the scroll as tight as she could and Kushina had thoughts running her head. Naru just couldn't bring herself to give up the Scroll of Sealing to Mizuki in order for the destruction of the Village. Then they both heard something that they will never hear before from Iruka and they both looked from behind the tree.

"You're right." said Iruka

_"I guess it was true all along. Seeing Iruka Sensei didn't care about us at all."_ thought Kushina

"If that what monsters do. But Naru and Kushina are different from those monsters. I know that they are an exceptional students, they work hard to become ninjas, and they are the kindest girls that I ever met. No one accepts them, but they knew the meaning of human suffering. They are nothing like the Nine Tails and the White Tails. They're Naru and Kushina Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves which I would like to called them the "Uzumaki Sisters." said Iruka

Naru and Kushina started to have tears in their eyes. Then they both heard Mizuki laughing at him and he knew that speech was going to be his words. Naru and Kushina started to get angry because Mizuki was going to kill their sensei.

"You are so guillible, Iruka. I was going to take you out later, but I change my mind. DIE IRUKA." said Mizuki

He started to spin the large shuriken and he was about to kill iruka, but Kushina and Naru came out and attack Mizuki. Then Mizuki let go of the shuriken and he rose to his feet to see that Naru and Kushina. They both were giving him a death glare and Mizuki wasn't intimated.

"You girls surprise me." said Mizuki.

"If you ever lay a hand on our sensei, We'll kill you!" said Naru and Kushina.

"You think two little girls can take me on. I only need to defeat you two in one single blow." said Mizuki

"Take your best shot and we send back at you with thousand fold." said Kushina

**"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** said Naru and Kushina

thousand of clones appeared around mizuki and the girls. Iruka was impressed that they had mastered the justu and they were all over the place. _"Naru, Kushina, you've...Those aren't images but actual clones! That is an advance Ninjutsu."_

Mizuki was getting scare to find the real Naru and Kushina, but he could find them anywhere. He was started to get worry and Naru and Kushina that he wasn't going to find them. They both was going to make their move and both of them was going to become real ninja. Mizuki was didn't expect them to mastered the Jutsu.

"If you won't make a move, then we will make our move." said Naru.

The clone started to get close to him and Mizuki started to scream. Then they started to beat the living daylights out of him while Iruka watch. Once they was done, they started to rubbed the back of their heads and Mizuki was out cold. Kushina knew that they both went a little overboard with their attack. Naru was laughing at their mistake and Iruka was watching them.

"I guess that we went a little carried away there." said Naru

Kushina looked at Iruka and she saw that he was smiling at them. She saw that he was still hurt from the Shuriken and kunai knives. Naru was too busy to feel worry about her Sensei because she was excited that she and Kushina both mastered the Jutsu together.

"Iruka Sensei, are you alright?" asked Kushina

Iruka lost his train of thought and he looked at her for a moment. Because he was so impressed that they both are becoming strong as a team and he was proud to be their sensei. He noticed that they both remain of their parents and he even saw his own parents in the mix.

"Huh? Yeah, I am fine." said Iruka

Kushina was hugging her sister and they started to do back flips because they done the Jutsu. Iruka just smlled at them and he noticed that both of them just did the Jutsu togther and it was time for them to become ninja. He got up for a moment and he tried to ignore the pain in his body.

"Hey Naru, come here for a sec." said Iruka "Close your eyes for a moment."

Kushina just watched him take her goggles and replace it with Iruka's headband. She was shocked that Naru had graduated and she was holding back her tears of joy for her sister. Naru was trying to peek, but flicked one of her eye and Naru kept them shut. Iruka that this day had finally come and he was glad that it had came.

"Come on, Iruka Sensei. How much longer?" asked Naru.

"Okay, you can open them now." said Iruka

Naru open her eyes to see that he was holding her goggles in his hand and she raise her hands to feel a headband on her forehead. She looked at Kushina to see that she was proud of her. Iruka knew that she earn it with blind colors and he looked Kushina, but he wasm't going to let her be the only one in the academy.

"Congratulation you have graduated and to celebrate we are going out to Ramen." said Iruka.

Naru started to smile at him and she jumped on him to hugged him. Kushina was proud of her that she had graduated and she was now the only one that didn't graduated, but Iruka looked at her and he knew that she did the jutsu as well. Kushina looked up at him and she saw that he was smiling.

"Hey kushina, when we get back to the village there is a headband waiting for you because you graduate as well." said Iruka

Kushina started to build up tears in her eyes and she ran up to him to hugged as well. Naru was happy that she was a Genin like her and she knew that they are going to be great ninja and Iruka was happy that they are finally Genin They both was ready to face the world and they both were going to train hard to get even more stronger..

* * *

**There you have it forks, A Naruto story and don't worry I will have more soon and there are going to be some sex scenes in the next chapter and I have asked a friend of mine to be in it and she said yes to the idea. If you are reading this MokaMcdowell, I will add you in the next chapter and that's a promise. Naruto11222 is out peace. **

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone thanks for the reviewing the story and I received an idea from the someone and this guy name is Zweig. He suggested some ideas about putting Kushina and Naru as Futas and I think that he have the right idea to put them like that. I know that in some Futa stories that Hinata and Anko was Naru's first victims and I change it up for a the first time. I thought about it change Haku to a Female as well. MokaMcdowell is one of the new Character that I added and she is a good friend of mine and she have been good to me. I treated her like sister and she allowed me to add her into this story and I hope she like this chapter. I have a whole list of female ninjas and I am going to make a Poll after this chapter for you all to vote for the next victims to have sex with Naru and Kushina.**

**I don't own none of the Naruto characters. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Kushina is on squad 8**

Kushina was having a dream and she was walking around the flower field and she saw a woman with white fur all over her body. Kushina was looked at her body and she was naked and she tried to cover herself up from the embarrassment. The woman was smiling at her and she started to giggle. Kushina could tell that dream would mean something to her and she didn't know what this dream. The woman knew that it that she would be nervous about other women and Kushina saw a tail in from behind her.

"There no need for you to hide your beautiful body, young one. I see so many of that when I was young. I guessed that you have so many things that is precious to you." said the woman.

Kushina looked at her and she started to move closer to her and she started to massage her chest. Kushina never knew that this woman was actually touching her like this. Then the woman kissed her on the lips and kushina was blushing through the kiss and the woman just smiled in the kiss. Then Kushina knew that something was wrong about this and she was just dreaming and she was felt the woman's hand squeezing her nipple as tight as she could.

"I can't do this, but don't get me wrong I like it." said Kushina

The woman stop what she was doing and she rose to her feet and she looked into Kushina's eyes. Then kushina started to move away from the woman abnd she was worry that she will won't see her again. The woman just blew her a kiss because she knew that she will see her again in the dream. Kushina started to blinking and she saw that the woman was happy that Kushina was going to wake up soon.

"Don't worry, we will meet again soon, but for now you need to wake up." said the woman.

Kushina looked at her and she started to feel pain on her chest. Then she woke up to see her sister biting her nipple ready hard. She started to scream in pain and she started to move or trying to wake Naru up. Naru was having one her food dream and she was surrounded by ramen and she was eat Kushina's nipples like that were noodles.

"OUCH! NARU WAKE UP!" yelled Kushina.

Then she pushed Naru off of her and Naru hit her head on the floor. Then she woke to see that she was knocked on the floor and she was rubbing her head. Then she looked at Kushina and she saw that she was blushing for some reason. Kushina knew that Naru didn't mean to do it because of her dream and she knew that Naru was hungry,

"I just have a strange dream. One moment, I was chase after some Ramen noodles and the next I am on the floor." said Naru

Kushina knew that she was dreaming about food. Then she got up and she walked over and she hit Naru acrossed her head. Then Naru started to scream out in pain. Then Kushina's hair started to waving around and Naru was scared of her because her hair was like the nine tails. Naru knew that she done something worng.

"You wasn't dreaming you was biting me." said Kushina

Naru looked at her chest to see a bite mark on it and she started to rubbed the back of her head. Then she started laughing in fear because she was going to get hit in the face by her younger sister.

"Oops, sorry I guess that I was sleep eating again." said Naru

Kushina started to calm down and she knew it was an accident. Naru knew that she would be calm and she just smile at her sister. Kushina just shook her head and they got up and got dressed for today. Kushina started to make breakfast and they started to eat, but Kushina knew that she was going to need her ninja gear.

"I can't wait to meet my Sensei." said Kushina

Naru didn't listen to her because she was too busy eating to paid attention to her and she noticed that Kushina was done. She never seen Kushina eat so fast and she didn't care about because she was too busy to enjoy the food that her sister make. Kushina knew that it was pointless to talk to Naru

"I will meet you at the Academy, Naru. Don't forget to lock up before you leave." said Kushina

Naru finished eating and head out to the door to head for the academy. Kushina was looking around the village to find a ninja tools and she saw Tenten walking by herself, but she didn't noticed that Tenten was looking for something. Kushina started to walk up to her and she saw some birds flying by her head. Tenten saw Kushina heading towards her.

"Good morning Tenten, how are you today?" said Kushina

"Oh hey Kushina, I haven't seen you around the village. I was hoping to find you I was wondering can you help me with something." said Tenten

Kushina nodded her head and she started to follow her, but on the roof tops there was two females in dark cloaks watch them. They both watched her and Tenten for a moment. They knew their mission and they wanted to see Kushina in action for themselves. Kushina was explaining to Tenten that she was going to need more ninja tools and Tenten knew that she was going to need some new supplies for her family's shop.

"Is that the White Tails that mother requested?"

The other nodded her head and they watch carefully to avoid being seen. They both had a smile on their faces because they found what they have been searching for. The first woman was looking arouind to find Naru and she couldn't find her. Then noticed that Kushina would be excellent target to have in the family and she was hoping to be the first to keep her as a pet.

"Mother told us that there was going to be two last remaining Uzumaki clan Members. Where is the second Uzumaki?

Then they both received a call from the others that was in the village. They could tell that they have found Naru and they seen to be following her to the academy. They both seen to have peverted looks on their face when they both saw Naru. Naru was looking at her favorite Ramen shop and she knew that she was running little for class, but she sense that someone was following her and she knew that he was going to try his sneak attack sooner or later. Naru just kept on walking and then konohamaru tried to attack her, but he fell on his face. Naru was trying not to laugh at him and she knew that he was going to make her late.

"We spotted the Nine Tails and she is heading towards the academy. And there is this young kid and he tried to attack her, but he fail at it. What should we do?"

"Stay hidden, we don't want the whole village to know that we are here. Mother need us to put the first stage of curse on them. Release the dust."

Then they ended their call and jumped down from the roof tops and they started walking. Kushina was helping Tenten with moving some of her family's products inside and they was about to be done, but Tenten saw that they need to open the products to hang around the store. Kushina was amazed at her family's shop and she looked around.

"Wow Teten. You are lucky to have parents that own this shop." said Kushina

Tenten started to blush and she knew that she was always kind to everyone. Tenten knew that both her and Naru never had a family and she felt bad for her and her sister. Then she hugged her as tight as she could and Kushina felt her heart racing, but she knew that she needed somenone that will be there her and Naru.

"Well, they put up with me for this long so why not have a family shop. Hey, do you some of our weapons supplies." said Tenten

Kushina reached into her pocket to pay for the some of the weapons, but Tenten raise her hand to stop her. She knows that Kushina didn't need to pay for her new ninja tools. Kushina was confuse for a moment and she looked at Tenten with a confuse on her face. Tenten needed to get rid of her old gears and she was going to give it to Kushina for free.

"You don't need to paid for anything because these are on the house." said Tenten Kushina nodded her head and they started to clean up, but tenten saw two female ninja walking in her family's shop. They both were looking at Kushina like some innocent pray and Tenten was getting a bad feeling from then. Kushina was picking out some of the ninja tools that she need for her mission. Tenten walked up to the two women with a smile on her face.

"Can I help you ladies?" asked Tenten

Then the women looked at her and kushina who was putting some of the shuriken in her pocket and Kunais in her holster. They both needed to get their plans in motion and the first reached into her pocket to pulled some money while the other woman pulled out a rat, Then They both looked back at her with a smile on their faces and Tenten just looked at them for a moment.

"We was just looking that's all. Oh my, is that a rat?!"

Tenten started to looked around to find a rat and Kushina was trying to help her, but the woman blew dust powder in her face. Then the other did the same to Tenten and they left the shop without a trace. Then Tenten started coughing when she took in the dust and Kushina looked at her and she ran to her side. She looked around to see that the two women were gone and she could tell that they was going to cause trouble in the village.

"Tenten? Are you alright?" asked Kushina.

Then she helped Tenten to her feet. Tenten was holding her head because of the dust was taking affect. She started to feel dizzy and Kushina brought her to a chair to get her to rest and Tenten started to feel strange for some odd reason, but she felt hot for some odd reason. Kushina started to fan her and Tenten knew that she was trying to help her.

"Yeah, I am fine, but who was those girls and why do I feel hot?" asked Tenten.

"What do you mean, Tenten? You looked fine to me." said Kushina

Tenten started to move her fingers down her pants and Kushina didn't know what was going on with her. Then Kushina was trying to find the rat that was in the store, but she heard Tenten moaning and she turned around to see that Tenten was fingering herself and she was blushing when she this side of Tenten and she was getting worry for her.

"I feel wet inside." said Tenten, she started to lift her shirt up and she started to play with her nipple while she was looking at Kushina. "Ohh...Kushina, you are watching me and it gets me even more hot. "

Then she started to move closer to Kushina and she started to unzipped her short and she place her right hand in her shorts. Kushina was trying to struggle to break free, but Tenten strengthen her grip and she couldn't release her hold on Kushina. Kushina never knew this was making her hot. Then Tenten placed her hand in between Kushina's pants and she felt Kushina gettting wet.

"Ahh...I see that you are wet as well as I am. I never felt this way towards you before and I kinda like it." said Tenten

Then Tenten move her fingers in and out of Kushina which cause her to moan in pleasure. Then Tenten was moving her fingers even faster and Kushina was holding on Tenten's shoulders while she was moving her hips with Tenten's fingers. Tenten smiled at her and she licked Kushina on her ear and Kushina started to moan. Then Tenten moved her to the floor and she started to removed her shorts and Kushina was embarrassed when she looked at Tenten. This is going to be her first time with someone that she never do before.

"Tenten? We shouldn't be doing this. What if someone see us, or your parent might get mad at you?" asked Kushina

Tenten licked her fingers and she looked around for a moment and she started to close all the windows and locked the door. She knew that she wasn't going to miss this opportunely to have Kushina all to herself and she started to remove her clothes. Then she looked Kushina like a prey and Kushina was getting scare at this side of Tenten.

"There does that make you feel better. No one can see us and my parents are on a missions and they won't be back tomorrow." said Tenten

Then Tenten started to put her hand on her chest and Kushina knew that this was her first time. Then Tenten started to remove her underwear and she started to lick her lower region and kushina started to moan as loud as she could. She tried to close her, but Tenten wouldn't let her and Tenten stuck her tounge inside of Kushina's lower region. Kushina arched her back and she held on to tenten's head and she screamed out loud. Then Tenten raise her head from Kushina and she had a smiled on her face.

"Your screams sound so beautiful." said Tenten

Then she got up and she went to the counter and she found something that will help both her and Kushina feel even more pleasure. Kushina was stuggling to get up, but her body was still in shocked for pleasure. Tenten just looked at her and she watched as Kushina felled on her stomach. Then Kushina looked up to see that Tenten had a double sided dildo. Kushina was shocked to see it and Tenten just smiled at her, but Kushina couldn't get away from her and Tenten got to her knees and she craw towards Kushina's legs.

"This is going to hurt for a moment and you won't feel nothing but pleasure." said Tenten

She put the object in between Kushina's legs and Kushina started to feel pain. Then Tenten put the other end in between her legs and they started moving back and forth to increase the pleasure. Kushina knew that she couldn't last any longer and she knew that she was going to reach her climax much faster. Tenten was grabbing her breast and she was moving them around and Kushina couldn't have to feel them. Tenten was going to put the final thrust and both her and Kushina screamed out in pleasure. When they climax, Kushina collapse to the floor and Tenten started to carry her to her room to rested up. Kushina woke up to see that Tenten was sleeping next to her and she got dressed and head out. Tenten woke up and she couldn't remember anything that had happened and the only thing that she could remember was her and kushina was helping her with moving some of the gear into the shop.

Kushina ran as fast as she could to get to the academy and she was worry that Naru was going to yell at her for not showing up. Then the females from the shop was watching her and they saw that the dust powder didn't affect her. They both saw that Tenten was normal again and they both saw that wasn't pregnant.

"She should have gotten that girl pregnant already."

"Sister, we tried it out of the Nine Tails girl and there was no reaction from her either."

"Mother, will be angry with us for not fulfilling the deal with her."

They tried to figure out what had happened.

"We must return to her at once before the village know that we are here."

Then they started to disappear into the winds. Naru was pasting back and foth and she saw Kushina and she was upset with her. Kushina stopped in front of Naru and she was out of breath. She looked at Naru and she was sweatdropped and she smiled at Naru. Naru knew that she was worry for Kushina and she thought that something would have happed to her.

"Where have you been. Iruka sensei was about to assign squad and he was waiting for you to show up. Come on, he is waiting for us." said Naru

Kushina nodded her head and they both enter the class room. Kushina noticed that Sasuke was looking at her and sakura was giving her a death glare. Thern they both took their seats and hinata was happy that Kushina here. She smiled at her and Kushina noticed that Hinata was looking at Naru and she was blushing.

"Okay, I have assign everyone to a squad and those of you will meet your sensei to started your mission. Now, let get started shall we." said Iruka. "Squad 7; Naru Namikaze Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Squad 8; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki. Squad 10; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

Naru looked at Sasuke and Sakura for a moment and she was worry for her sister's safety with Kiba and Shino. Kushina was sad that she wasn't going to be on the same squad with Naru. Hinata just looked sad that she wassn't going to be on the same with Naru either, but she was happy that Kushina was going to be her team.

"Looks like I am stuck with you, Hinata." said Kushina

Hinata nodded her head and Naru was glad that she had hinata to look after her. Iruka started to leave to the room while everyone started to wait for the senseis to show up to start their mission and Naru knew that she have no choice to work with the two people that she hate. Kushina was drawing to passed the time and Hinata was looking over her should to see what she was drawing and she was picture of her and Naru sparring together and Hinata started to blushed then she looked away.

"You have a great talent with drawing." said Hinata.

"Thank you, Hinata. I just thought about it and I have a lot ideas." said Kushina

Kushina saw Naru walking around the classroom and Kushina knew that she needed to get her mind off of her sensei being late. She put her drawing away and she went over to Naru. Naru just couldn't over the face that she had to work with the two most hateful people in the world. Then Naru saw that Kushina was coming over to her and she put a smile on her face.

"Hey Naru, do you want to spar for a little bit while we waited for our senseis to arrived?" asked Kushina

Then they started to take off their jackets to prepared themselves. Naru just smiled at her because she knew that Kushina haven't won against her in a long time. This time that was gong to change. They both started to circle each other. Everyone was going to watch the match of two sisters and Sakura knew that this fight between them was pointless and she turned around to not look at them.

"You do know that I will not go easy on you just because you are my little sister, right?" asked Naru

"Do you ever took it easy on me?" said Kushina

Naru just shook her head and they both started to run towards each other and they started to block each other's attacks. Hinata was amazed that they were even match and kushina wasn't going to give up. Kiba was getting excited to see two girls fighting and shino just stood there and watch them. Kushina tried to punch naru, but naru caught her fist and she flipped her. Then Kushina got back up and Naru just looked at her. Kushina charged her once again and Naru just dodge all of her attacks.

"This is too good to be true. Two girls fighting like this almost may me feel sorry that all." said Kiba

Sakura just looked at him and they all watched as Naru and Kushina's fists clashed, but both stopped as they hear footsteps coming towards the room. Then they all looked at the door to see that it was Kurenai and she was the squad 8's leader. She looked at her team and she saw Kushina was in her group, but she knew that this was going to be a problem for her. Kurenai doesn't know anything about Kushina or Naru and she looked at the both of them.

_"So, I got four student and I thought that the Third Hokage would put the girl on Kakashi's team. I don't know anything about her and what's her true goals are. Well, looks like I will have to find out ."_ thought Kurenai

Kushina gave Naru a hugged for good luck and Naru was looking at Kurenai for a moment. Then she watch as her sister left with her sensei and Naru was going to have to wait for her sensei to show up. Kushina was excited that she was going to be on mission her first mission and she looked hinata for a moment.

"What is it, Hinata? You are worry about Naru aren't you?' asked Kushina

"I-I-I was just concern about her that's all." said Hinata

Kushina just smiled at her and they made it to the training field and Kurenai sat on a log. She looked at them and Kushina looked at her teammate and she knew something about them was off. Then she was going have to get to know them and Kiba just looked at her with a smile on his face. Shino just looked at the sky and he saw some of the bugs flying by. Kurenai just looked at them and she would going to have to get to know them.

"Okay. First off, let me introduce myself my name is Kurenai Yuhi; I love flowers and walking on to the hot springs. Tell me your names, likes and dislikes, and dreams." said Kurenai.

"My name is Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki, I love to draw all kind of stuff and I eat ramen and dumplings. I don't dislike anything and my dream is to become a female hokage. I want to be a light of hope that shine through the darkness." said Kushina

Hinata was amazed to have her as a friend and Kurenai was impressed to hear this. "You want to be the light of hope that shine through the darkness. You are full of hope aren't you?" said Kurenai 'Well then, lets see that your comrades are this hopeful as you."

"I am Hinata Hyuga and I am the heir to the Hyuga clan. I like cooking and other sorts. I don't have anything that I dislike." said Hinata

Kushina smiled at her and Kiba introduce himself and Shino done the same. Kiba's dream was to become the strongest Shinobi in the world and Kushina just giggle at him. Shino didn't have a dream of his own and Kushina felt bad for him and she thought about helping him finding his dream. Hinata just looked at her and she could tell that she was gift giver.

"Well then, I got to know each of you and now let's get started shall we." said Kurenai "In this exercise, I am going to test the four of you on your teamwork and if all four of you can manage to beat me, we will start our first mission. It's starts now."

Then they all vanished to their hiding spots and Kurenai noticed that they have hidden pretty well, but she saw that Kushina was out in the open and she was surprise that they didn't told her that she was to hide. Hinata was looking through the bushes and she saw that Kurenai was about to talk to her, but to her surprise that Kushina just attack her with full force and Kurenai blocked all of her attacks. Ksuhina started to use her shadow clones to help her out and Kurenai noticed that they wasn't illusions but actual clones.

_"She is trying to keep me busy for some reason, but what are her plans."_ thought Kurenai

Kushina started to pushed her back towards the bushes where hinata was hiding and Hinata realized her plans was. Then she prepare herself when they got close and she jumped from the bushes, but Kurenai didn't see her coming and she use her substitution jutsu to escape.

"Aw man. I thought that would work, but you did great, hinata." said Kushina

Hinata blushed and they started to hide again and Kurenai noticed that they both was working together.

_"She use herself as a distraction while her teammates was getting to their position." _thought Kurenai

Kushina and Hinata found their hiding spots and Kushina use her shadow clones to informed Kiba and Shino of a plan that she had come up witb. Then kiba was going to be the bait and shino started to use his bugs to locate Kurenai. She saw that Kiba and his dog standing out in the opening. Kurenai started to get worry that he was acting like Kushina. Then she saw a fly and she looked behind her to see a swarm of flies heading towards her, but she jumped from her hiding spot and Kushina and Hinata jumped after her. Kushina use her shadow clones to increase her height and Hinata use the clones to increase her height as well.

_"They are good. Especially Kushina, she had become a leader to them and they follow her."_ thought Kurenai

Kushina grabbed her by her shirt and Kurenai tried to break free, but she saw that Kushina had a good grip on her. Kurenai was destracted that "Looks like that we passed right." said Kushina

Kurenai nodded her head and she they all landed next to Kiba. Kushina was glad that her team was strong and they were happy to have her on the team. Hinata just smiled at her and they truly have make a strong team together. Kurenai knew that they were to work hard to keep their bond strong and Kiba knew that Kushina would like him and shino.

"Squad 8 starts their first mission tomorrow." said Kurenai

Hinata, Kiba, and Kushina was excited to start their first mission except for Shino. (Note: Shino never gets excited or even show any emotion. That I don't know I just need to watch the episodes more.) They all started to head home to rested up and Kushina knew that she was going to need her full rest for her mission. When she got home, she saw that Naru wasn't home and she started to fix herself something to eat and she noticed a note that left for her to read. "Went to Ichiraku to get some ranen. See ya soon -Naru." She open some milk and she pour herself a glass. Then she ate some dumplings and she went to bed to get some sleep. Naru was at Ichiraku eating several bowls of Ramen and when she was finished, she started to head home and she saw Ino walking towards her house and she knew that she was going to mess with Kushina.

"You do know that you can't get inside without my key, right Ino." said Naru

Ino turned around to see Naru with her key in her hand and Ino started to blushed that she was caught. Naru was standing over her and she was upset that Ino was trying to get inside her apartment. Naru looked up to see the l

"Tell me why are you here. Are planning to attack my sister while she is asleep?" asked Naru.

Ino shook her head and she had something that was behind her back. Naru couldn't tell what it was and she use her shadow clones to get behind her and steal. It was a note and Ino was trying to get it back, but Naru wasn't going to let her have it and she pushed Ino away from her. Ino knew that she can't fight Naru because Naru done a lot of training on her own.

"Hey, give that back." said Ino

Naru started to open it and she saw it was a letter that was meant for Kushina to read. She looked at Ino and she knew something was up with her and she was going to something to her sister. Ino didn't looked at her when she saw that Naru was pissed and she was blushing. Ino was about to cry that if Naru thinks that she tried to hurt Kushina that would mean that she could see her.

"What is this? A love letter to my sister. Why do you have a crush on her if you didn't even like her." said Naru

Ino couldn't tell her and Naru started to walked away and she knew that she couldn't tell Naru. She knew that Naru couldn't keep a secret even if she asked her because Naru would tell the whole world about her secret. Ino needed to tell someone and Naru was the only one that was in the ally with her and she wanted to talk to Kushina and she wanted her to be the first to know about her secret.

"Naru wait. I just have feeling towards Kushina and I didn't told anyone that I have a dick. I wanted to talk to Kushina because noticed that her drawings are about her and me. That's when I started to fall in love with her." said Ino

She was trying her best to fight back the tears and Naru walked up to her and hugged her as tight as she could. Ino started to kissed her cheek, but she grabbed her breast and she felt them getting hard. Naru started to moan when she felt Ino's touch. Ino couldn't resist the touch of Uzumaki breast and she started to thrust her hips against Naru's hip and Naru started moaning. Then Naru felt her getting hard and she looked at Ino with a curious look on her face. Ino moaning and she felt her shorts getting wetter and wetter.

"Ino, what are you doing?" asked Naru

Ino pulled her short down to show her that she wasn't lying and Naru got on her knees, then she grabbed the dick. Then she started to stroke it slowly and Ino started to moan. Ino couldn't help it because she knew thatt it was Naru's first time. She knew that can't judge her because Naru had her secret hanging my a thread. Then Naru started to lick and ino started thrusting while her dick was still in her hand. Naru was starting to get wet with excitement in her eyes and she felt her heart racing.

'Ah, ah, oh, yeah right there." moaned Ino.

Naru started to put the dick in her mouth and Ino grabbed Naru by the head to push her dick even further inside her mouth. Naru started to suck harder and she started to bobbed her head even faster. Ino started to feel her climax coming soon and Naru knew that she was getting horny herself. Then she started to finger her own pussy while she suck on Ino's dick. Naru started to moan while she was sucking ino's dick, but Ino was starting to go crazy and she couldn't take anymore. Then she dropped her shorts and she grabbed Naru and she turned her around to do her from behind. Ino pulled Naru's shorts down and she started to rub her dick on her. Then she stuck it inisde of Naru and Naru started to moan because it was her first time that she had a dick inside of her before. Ino didn't move until Naru's body is used to it and once Naru got used to it, Ino started thrusting. Naru was moaning and she was happy to feel these pleasure and Ino rised Naru's shirt up to reveal her breast. Naru was blushing hard and she was close to her climax, but Naru started to drool from the side of her mouth. When Ino climax inside Narum she pulled her dick out of Naru and she pulled shorts up and Naru wipe her mouth.

"I will give this to Kushina in the morning for you. If you break her heart, I will make you wished that you didn't have that thing in between your legs." said Naru

Ino nodded her head because she knows that Naru have been playing the big sister role towards Kushina and she protected her every day from a lot of people. Naru just looked at Ino with a death glare and Ino knew that she was serious about her breaking Kushina because Kushina used to have friends, but they were using her because of her charm.

"I won't hurt her like everyone at school had hurt her." said Ino.

Naru nodded her head and she wastched her leaved. Naru started to open the door to see that Kushina was fast asleep and she got undressed, then she got into bed and she fell asleep. Naru knew that she wasn't going to wake her and she saw that Kushina was having a nice dream because of her smile. Naru started to fell asleep and started to dream about something that alway got her hunger.

=== Moka Mcdowell ===

At the far end of the village, there was a woman with a cigarette in her mouth and her blonde hair. She had a dog sitting next her leg and he looked at her for a while. Her nane is Moka Mcdowell and she was the last member of the Mcdoell clan and she was looking to find the village hidden in the leaves. She was going to start her new life there and she heard about their hot springs. Then she felt the wind blow in her face and she sensed her former Clanmates and she couldn't why she sensed them.

"So the winds tells us that they are on the move." said Moka

Then she took another puff from her cigarette and she release the smoke into the air. There was a dog scratching behind his ear and he started to sniff the air. Moka knew that they were another something, They couldn't tell that what their plans were and who have giving them orders to invade a peaceful village. Moka was taking another inhale of her cigarette and she release the smoke once again. The dog looked at the sky and his name is balto. He was worry that they were coming after them.

"I am sensing that they are not coming after us this time, Moka." said Balto

Moka took another puff and she release it. She took a looked at the dog and she smiled at him because she was happy that she didn't need to watch her back anymore. She have been on the run because of her former clanmate betrayed her clan and they watch her home burned to the ground. She was only one that was able to escape from them and she met the dog from a small village. He decided to go with her and they never separated from their travel.

"I am thinking the same thing, Balto. They are not coming after the only remaining member of the Mcdowell clan. What are they after anyway?"asked Moka

balto reached in her bag and he pulled out a jacket that had a symbol of the Uzumaki clan. Moka started to stand and she grabbed a huge scroll on her back. Then they started to walk and she thought about her meeting rival or rivals clan. The Uzumaki and Mcdowell clans had been at war with each other for so long and the war ended after a peace treaty was forge by the head of both clans. Things changed after the Uzumaki clan was destoryed by other clans. The Mcdowell clan have been traveling across the globe to find a perfect land away from the fighting. Moka started to walk towards the Leaf village and balto was right behind her.

"I never thought that the remaining Uzumaki clan are still alive. I thought they all were slaughtered. I haven't found my master since than and now they are alive, I can get some answers." said Balto.

Moka nodded her head and she started to feel the rush of a battle between her rival clan. She haven't seen her rival clan since her clan and her rival clan were slaughtered from a unknown group. They started to walking in the woods and they both stop for a moment and she looked at the moon in the sky and she was glad that she was going to head towards the leaf village.

"Come on balto, the winds are pointed west from here." said Moka as Balto started wonder how she knows which direction.

"Are you sure that you know where we are heading because I don't want to repeat the last time that you got lost. And not to mention that you lead us into a ninja fight." said Balto as Moka started to get mad that he was bring up the past.

"Hey, I was following you so that was your fault." said Moka.

"No you wasn't I was the one that was following you." said Balto

* * *

**There you it forks chapter two is done and I done a good job with this one. Having Kushina on her own Squad and Naru wasn't going to always look after her. The next chapter was going to take a lot hard work. I am accepting some help from anyone that wants to make this even epic. If you have questions don't hesitate to PM on my profile and have a new poll up after this. Naruto11222 is out peace.**

**Please Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I am here with another chapter and I have receive some advice about combine a paragraph with another paragraphs and I am truely sorry for the confusions. I am still learning on typing a story and you all have to bare with me on this and my grammar is going to be a little bit off. I saw the poll and here is the results for the next two victims and I am impressive that you all took this time to vote.**

**Here are the results:**

**Sakura (42%)**

**Hinata (28%)**

**Tsunami (28%)**

**Kurenai (0%)**

**We have our first victim and it is Sakura, but who will be our second and it is between Hinata and Tsunami. Poll is still up and keep on voting everyone.**

**I don't own none of the Naruto characters. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Joint Mission, journey to the land of waves**

Naru and her team was running in the woods quickly and quietly, they were in hot pursuit of a target. Kakashi was standing behind a tree and he was using his head phones to radio everyone. He was waiting for his students to report in and he reach for his head phone to call in everyone. "This is Kakashi Hatake, any sign of the target. All squad report in. What is your location."

"This is Sakura, I am location A." said Sakura into her head phone.

"Sasuke here and I am in location B." said Sasuke

"I am E" said Naru

Sakura palmed her forehead and sighed, then spoke.

"Naru... you're so slow, speed it up." said Sakura.

"Shut up, Sakura before I jammed my fist down you throat." said Naru.

Kakashi sighed at their argument and Sasuke knew that it was a bad idea to put both her and Sakura in the same group as he in. Kakashi needed to end this argument before they all fail to retrieve the target. "Is everyone in position?"

"I'm ready." said Sasuke

"Me too." Said Sakura.

"I am ready, give the signal already." Said Naru.

Then suddenly the target appeared from the trees and it started to run for the forest of death. Kakashi saw it coming towards the opening and it stop for a moment to clean itself for all the running. The cat looked around for a moment to see that it wasn't followed and it started to yawning.

"Okay squad seven! Move out!" said Kakashi.

Then Naru and the others appeared out of nowhere and the cat started to run away from them. Naru was getting pissed off that the cat was fast and she started to pick up speed to catch up to it. Then she caught the cat and she started to smiled at her success while the cat was getting angry. Then the cat started to scratch her face in and Naru felt so much pain. Sakura was trying her best to not laugh but it was funny to see her like that.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow... Somebody get this stupid cat off of me?" said Naru.

"The cat had a bow around that match description of the missing Tora." said Sasuke.

"Well done everyone. The mission was a success and we will return Tora to his master." said Kakashi.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I WANT DIFFERENT MISSION, I HATE CATS!" yelled Naru.

===Kushina===

Kushina and her team were walking dogs for their missions and they were supposed to walk with puppies for them to get used to their environment. Kushina was walking with a small black and white puppy, Kiba was walking with brown puppy, and both Hinata and Shino was walking twin black puppies. Kurenai was watching all of them and she was impressive on how good of a hard worker that Kushina.

_"Kushina has become a hard worker today. Well, she was the one that took of Naru for all these years." _thought Kurenai.

She watched as Kushina started to wrapped one of the puppies' paw with some bandage because she hurt it and Kushina started to rub her belly to calm her down. Akamaru started to wag his tail with excitement and he saw how gentle that kushina can be. Then he jumped off of Kiba's head and he ran over to her which he saw that his fellow Kanni was doing tricked in front of her. She started to giggle at how cute the puppy was and she saw more of the puppies to gather around her. They wants some attention because she started to at like a mother to them and she knew that they want some love and care like she gave to her friend.

"Looks like that you have capture a lot of attention today, huh Kushina." said Kurenai.

"I can't help it when it comes to a little creatures, I act like a mother to them. Can you blame me for doing that?" said Kushina.

"Actually, I can't. You have a gift and I cannot judge you like that." said Kurenai

"Thank you, Kurenai sensei. You are the first person to say that." said Kushina.

"Well, will you look at that, Akamaru wants some attention from you as well." said Kiba.

Kushina looked down to see that Akamaru was scratching at her leg and he started to whine for her attention. Then she picked him up and she looked at him. Akamaru started to lick her nose and he was wagging his tail. Kushina put him in her arms and she started to rub his belly. Then Akamaru started to yawn and he fell asleep in her arms and Kushina walked towards Kiba and she handed him Akamaru. He was surprised that she knows how to take care of dogs pretty well. Hinata knew that she was special and she was looked at her to see some of Naru inside of her.

===Hokage Mansion===

After that was done, they all headed towards the Hokage Manson to give their report on their mission. Kushina was happy to work this hard and she started to looked at the sky. She started to smiled and hinata looked at her. Then she heard Naru's voice coming from behind the door and she open the door to see that her sister was arguing with Sakura and Sasuke.

"YOU TWO ALWAYSGANGED UP ON ME ALL THE TIME. I HAVE JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU TWO. I AM NOT GOING ON MISSION WITH YOU TWO EVER AGAIN AND I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY TO LISTEN YOU TWO IDIOTS. KUSHINA IS THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS ME." yelled Naru.

"That is because that she is your sister and I would careless that you quit the team and I would be all alone with Sasuke." said Sakura.

"Or try to suck his dick even though he don't have any." mumbled Naru.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" yelled Sakura.

"You've heard me." said Naru.

"Come on you two settle down." said Kakashi.

"Ah, I see that we have guest that are done with their mission." said Sarutobi.

They all turned their attention at the door to see that Kushina and her team was standing there and they heard the whole thing. Naru jumped up to run pass Sakura to give her sister a nice big hug and she looked at hinata for a moment. She started to blushed when she noticed how beautiful hinata was, but she felt Kushina squeezing her as tight as she could to get her to let go. Kiba started to laugh at her and Shino was pushing up his sunglasses. Kurenai was giggle to see the sight of two sisters bonding in front of her.

"So, how was your first mission without me around goes?" asked Naru. "Can I go with your team?"

"It was a little difficult for me to answer that, Naru. The decision falls to Kurenai sensei and only she can tell you that you can be part of squad eight." said Kushina.

Naru looked at Kurenai with puppy dog eyes on her face and Kurenai looked at kakashi for some help with this matter. Kakashi just shook his head and Kurenai knew having two Uzumaki on the same team only lead to so much trouble for them. Kushina was getting worry that she was going to deny her own sister to join the same team and Kurenai started to sighed. Sasuke was looking at Kushina for a moment and Sakura was getting jealous that he was paying attention to Kushina instead of her. The third Hokage knew that Kushina and Naru are stronger as team of their own and he knew that they could show Sakura and Sasuke how a teamwork works. He came across a c-rank mission and he thought about having a joint mission with squad seven and squad eight.

"Ha! I see that Naru wants to work with her sister and Kushina wants to prove herself to everyone that she is not weak." said the Third Hokage.

"I assure you, lord hokage, that they just miss each other that's all." said Kakashi.

"I agree with Kakashi, Kushina have prove herself to me and her teammates that she isn't weak and I seen her skills as ninja for myself." said Kurenai. '

"I have decided that there will be a joint C-rank mission. Your mission is to protect a bridge builder from any danger and he needs to reach his home in the land of waves. Please, show him in." said the Third Hokage.

iruka nodded his head and he left the room to find the person that they all suppose to protect. Then there was a tall man drinking a bottle of beer and he wipe the rest of it off of his mouth. He looked at them and knew that he was going to be protected by a group of kids. He looked over to Kushina and he started to smiled at her which Kushina looked away from his glance. Naru started to get mad at how he was looking at Kushina like pervert and he turned his attention towards her.

"So, these the people that is going to protect me from danger, huh? The name is Tazuna and I am the bridge builder. I see that short one is an idiot." said Tazuna.

"Who's the short one around here?" asked Naru.

Then everyone stood next to her and almost everyone out grew her except for hinata and Kushina. Then she started to get mad at what he had said about her. She about to attack him, but both Kakashi and Kushina was holding her back with every ounce of strength. Kushina knew that she had anger issue and she always tried to attack someone and she was the only one that keep her calm. Tazuna knew that he can get away with anything and he took another sip of beer and Kushina gave him a dirty look.

"Please sir, I don't like when someone call my sister an idiot." said Kushina.

Tazuna looked at her and she had a serious look on her face and he started to walk away. Naru was about to calm down because she knew that Kushina would get upset if she starts to attack people. Then Kakashi and Kushina let go of her and they all headed out to get ready for their mission and kushina heard her stomach growl. She blushed at the moment and Kiba started to laugh at her hunger. Kurenai smiled at her and Kushina ran off to find something to eat before she pack.

"Looks like someone is hungry." said Kiba.

"That's my sister for ya. She always works before she eats, but this time her stomach is call out to her for food." said Naru.

Naru head off after Kushina to get some food for herself and when she caught up to Kushina, she saw that Kushina was sitting down at Ichiraku and she walked inside to see that Kushina had order pork ramen. Ayame didn't know that Naru and Kushina was related until she saw kushina for the first time. Naru just smiled at her and she sat down next to her and she order her usual ramen.

"Naru, you didn't tell that you have a sister. She has a bigger apptite than you." said Ayame.

"Well, she never come here often than I do most of the time and this is her first time at Ichiraku." said Naru.

Kushina had finished her bowl and she reached into her pocket to paid for the meal that she had. Naru started eating and she was looking at her sister leaving. Naru quickly eat a the bowl of ramen and she was finished eating and she pay for her meal. Then she went after Kushina so they can pack for their long trip to the land of waves. When they both made home, they both started packing and Naru noticed that she was doing but packing ramen. Kushina just shook her head and she knew that Naru only think of her stomach.

"I think that you need to more than ramen sis, we are going to be away from the village for a while. Shadow clone jutsu." said Kushina.

She summon three clones to help them pack and Naru was eating a sandwich. Naru just watch her sister and her sister's clones doing all the work. Then she knew that she needed help with packing and she use her Shadow clones to help out. Kushina was able to get some of thing that they needed into her bag and she noticed a letter that had her name in it. She open it while Naru was getting some of her clones to clean their apartment and Kushina started to read the letter. When she was finished reading, she saw a name at the bottom of the letter and it had Ino's name on it.

"Naru, why did you have this in my room?" asked Kushina.

"Well, I met up with Ino last week and she had a letter for you. I caught Ino looking through your bedroom window and she had something for you to see." said Naru.

"Are you ready to leave because we were suppose to meet up with the others right now." said Kushina

Naru nodded her head and they started to head out to the door. Naru locked the door behind them and they both started to jump from rooftop to rooftop to head for the village gates. Kushina thought about leaving the village for the first time in her life. Naru was thinking the same thing as she is and they both jumped over Ino's house and Ino saw Naru and Kushina. She blushed for at the sight of Kushina jumping from rooftop to rooftop and she smiled _for_ the moment.

_"She is so beautiful. I will wait for you when you return to the village and be safe out there."_ thought Ino.

===Village Gate===

Sakura was pacing back and forth and she was getting angry because they are late. Sasuke was drawing a picture of Kushina because he was getting bored. Kiba and Akamaru started to catch Kushina's sensed and they to the left to see that both Naru and Kushina was heading towards them. When they caught up to the gate and they started take a deep breath. "Sorry that we're late Sensei. Naru had a hard time packing some of her stuff." said Kushina as she bow to Kurenai and Kakashi. Sakura hit Naru upside the head and she yelled at her, but Naru just ignored her while Kushina was working wit her hair to adjust her headband.

"I told you that I want to take my ramen with me, but I guessed that I have to deal without." said Naru as Kushina looked at her with a serious looked on her face. Tazuna was looking at Naru and Kushina and he could tell that they both was going to get him killed. "I can't believed that I am going to be protected from this girl and she is a joke." said Tazuna as Naru knew that she need to shut him up, but Kushina stopped her in her tracks and she was trying to prevent her from started a fight. "Hey, I am going to be hokage some day and even if I have to put up with you all day. My name is Naru Namikaze Uzumaki remember it." said Naru.

"Hahahahahaha... you are going to be Hokage. I would see pigs fly and you are an idiot." said Tazuna as he laughed at her and Kushina knew that he had crossed the line when she heard him call her sister an idiot. Then she looked at him and she wasn't happy at all. "Hey, Naru is not an idiot and she is the greatest shinobi in the world. Plus, she is a great sister in the world that I am proud to have in the world. If she is destined to become Hokage, than as her sister I support her with all my heart." said Kushina as Naru and the others was surprised that she had stood up for her and Tazuna was speechless to hear that. Naru hugged her and Hinata knew that she needed the boost to finally stand up for her sister.

Then they all started walking towards the board and Kakashi walked passed a puddle and he thought about for a moment and he walked off. Kurenai knew that they were being follow by two ninjas and she nodded her head, but there was a ninja with a hidden mist crossed out appearing from the puddle. Then they started to attack Kakashi and Kurenai with chains that was connected to one other. "Now that we got the two of you, it is time to die." said the mysterious ninja as they both started to pull both Kakashi and Kurenai to piece. Kushina and Naru was shocked to see their sensei's die in front of them. Kushina knew that she wasn't capable to handle them and she started to throw her shuriken at the chain which the chains got caught with a shuriken and the shuriken was stuck to a nearby tree. She ran towards them with full speed and Sasuke started to help her out.

"Shadow clone jutsu." said Kushina as three clones appeared out nowhere and they all started to attack their enemies, but the mysterious ninjas broken the chain. Kiba started to use Akamaru and he use his jutsu to attack them, but Naru was still shocked to see her sensei in front of her and she didn't see the ninja heading towards her. She started to throw a punched, but the mysterious ninja dodge her attack and he cut her hand. Then they was heading toward Tazuna and sakura, but Sasuke jumped in front of them and Kakashi and Kurenai saved them.

"Sorry that we were late to save the day. Naru, are you alright because I didn't get the chance to save you." said Kakashi as Naru looked at her hand and she was bleeding, but she felt that she had herself down and even let her sister down. Sasuke knew that she was weak and he thought it was time to mess with her.

"Hey kid, you're not hurt are you... scary cat." said Sasuke as Naru was upset when he insulted her and she was about to hit him, but Kushina stop her in her tracks because she saw that Naru was poison. Kakashi knew that she need to get that wound looked at from the medical ninja in the village. "Naru, don't move we need to extract the poison in your blood stream. And as for you, bridge builder. You have lied to us about this mission that is beyond these genin level." said Kakashi.

"He is right, we need to get Naru to a hospital some we can find the a cure." said Sakura as Naru started to grit her teeth and Kushina didn't see her pull out a kunai and she jammed it into her hand. Kushina was shocked to see her sister stabbed herself to get the poison and she was about to stop her, but Naru gave her a death glare to tell her to stay back and she stood there. "Why do everyone think I am weak, but I am not weak. I push myself to keep my little sister safe from bullies and I want to be strong to show everyone that I can stand on my own feet. I promise to this oath of pain that I will be as strong as my sister and I will not lose against Sasuke. Bridge builder I will protect with this kunai knife." said Naru as she manage to get all the poison out of her system.

"Naru... I am proud of you. Here I have some bandage that can stop the bleeding." said Kushina as she wrapped Naru's entire hand in bandages. Then they both started walking and Tazuna was surprised to see them acting like this towards each other. He walked close to kushina and he was wonder what their relationship towards each other. Kushina just looked at two foxes running passed them. "So, tell me something that I don't know about the two of them." said Tazuna.

"Well, they are sisters and they look after each other. Kushina handle the cooking and cleaning while Naru handle with keeping her safe from anyone that do her harm. Kushina is the brightest among the students and she have some the skills of their parents." said Kurenai as Kushina was talking to Naru and they was laughing and Hinata watched them. Sakura was trying her best to talk to sasuke and she watched as Hinata and the others talking to Naru and Kushina. She started to give up on him and she wanted to talked to someone. She looked at Kushina for a moment and she noticed that all the things that she done to her made her feel bad.

* * *

**Here it is folks, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done and I am proud that I took my time to finished this. Sakura is now realizing all the things that she done to Kushina was wrong and she started to have feels for her just like Ino did. Tazuna is a jerk them and I wish I could hit in the face, but what can you do. I am going to eat some pizza and I will have more on the way soon. Naruto11222 is out. Peace.**

**Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am sorry that there was sex action in the last chapter and I promise that you all have it soon and I left off with the last with everyone being attack by mysterious ninjas and Kushina saved Tazuna with some help from Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke. Sakura started to have some mix feeling towards both Kushina and Naru. Now that everyone is heading towards the land of waves. **

**I don't own none of the Naruto characters and Oh before I forget, Haku is a female. So, lets get this chapter started shall we. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Zabuza demon of the mist**

Everyone was riding in a boat and Naru was looking around the mist to find the a city, but she saw a bridge that was in construction and she started to wake Kushina to get her to look at the bridge. Tazuna knew that he needed to hear the whole story about them and he only know that they are sisters, but he doesn't know about their origins. He looked at Kurenai and Kakashi to see that they know all about them. "So, I want to know about their history. Who were their parent were and why would a village like the Leaf would let them to survived on their own." said Tazuna.

"I am sorry about but we are forbidden to tell anyone about their true origins." Said Kurenai.

"She is right, Tazuna. We are under a complete oath of the Third Hokage that no one should know about their origin, but for them when they both turn eighteen. I would like to know why did you lied to use about the mission. Those men were after you for a good reason that you lead on. If you don't tell us, by the time we get to shore I am ending this mission right here and now." said Kakashi.

"I wouldn't blame you for abandon me in my time of need, but my grandson will start to worry about me. "Granddad. I want my granddad." And my daughter will blamed the village for death of me." said Tazuna.

Kakashi knew that he was lying and he looked at the others to see that they were depressed to hear that story from Tazuna. The boat made it passed the bridge and it was heading towards a tunnel and Naru saw a light up ahead. She was excited to get out of the board. Kushina couldn't move her legs because she sat there for hours and Kurenai helped her out to get some of the blood going again. Hinata had her bag as she watched her to get her legs moving again. but Naru grabbed her without her even noticing. Then she looked at Sasuke for a moment because she wasn't going to lose to him about saving everyone. Tazuna looked at Kushina for a moment and he needed to know about them. "So, I take it that Naru have taken care of you since the two of you were little." said Tazuna.

"I have been taken care of Naru most of the time. Well, with cooking and cleaning that was I do most of the time, but yes Naru had been taken care of me." said Kushina.

Tazuna was surprised that she was the one took care of Naru and she was open-minded as well. He started to smile at her and Naru was looking around for something, but she started to throw her kunai at nothing and Kushina knew that she was acting paranoid because she was saved by sasuke. Then Sakura ran up to her and hit her upside the head and Kushina went to find her sister kunai knife and she noticed two creatures that looked like snow creature. One of a snow rabbit and the other was a white baby fox and it looked at her for a moment. Then Sakura went to see what did the kunai hit but she saw the rabbit and baby fox. "Now, look at what you did, Naru." said Sakura.

"I think that they will do just fine, Sakura. Naru done a great job to strike some fear into them because she discovered that they were distraction from our enemy that is waiting in the shadow. Am I right, because your plan was a pure failure. So, you can come out of the shadow now." said Kushina.

Then there was a huge sword head towards them and they all dodge the sword. Kushina looked up to see a man stand on the sword with his back turned to them. Naru held on to the white fox as the rabbit ran off and she looked at him with a death glare. "Well, well, looks like I was found out by a little girl with red hair. She is a smart one to figure that trap out for herself and I see that Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja is here as well." said the mysterious man.

"Kakashi sensei, do you know that man for somewhere?" asked Kushina.

"His name is Zabuza Momochi and he was a former Jonin ninja of the village hidden in the mist." said Kakashi.

"That right and I believed that Kakashi have some of the students that will die by my sword. Which we can avoid if you hand over the bridge builder." said Zabuza as he started to gripped on his sword to scare the others and Kushina just looked at him. Kurenai was getting worry that she had to help Kakashi with this matter. "Everyone Manji formation right now. Me and Kakashi will handle this." said Kurenai as everyone surrounded with kunai in their hands and Tazuna knew that they wasn't going to win against Zabuza.

"Well, I think that we are going to choose death than running away." said Zabuza as he started to performed some hand signs to and when he was done, he rise his arm to disappeared into the mist. "Hidden Mist Jutsu." said Zabuza as Kushina started to smell his sent and she close her eyes. Then Kakashi started to raise his headband and Kurenai looked at him for a moment. She knew that he was about to use the something that was meant for Sasuke's clan and they was started to feel a spike in Kakashi's chakra.

"Looks like I have no choice but to use this." said as Kakashi as he raise his headband up from his left eye to reveal a Sharingan eye and Zabuza felt his chakra rising.

"I see. So, that is the Sharingan eye. Kakashi Hatake the copy Ninja. Now, how are you going to stop me because I am right here." said Zabuza as he appeared in between the manji formation and they all was shocked to see that he was inside the middle of the formation and he was going to kill them all, but Kakashi's left eye started to spin and a image of Zabuza appeared inside.

Then Kakashi started running to save the others by stabbing Zabuza in the gut, but instead of blood pouring out of him it was water and Zabuza turn into water. "Fool!" said Zabuza as he sliced Kakashi in half, but he turned into water and Kakashi appeared behind him with a Kunai at his throat and Kushina knew that he did it, but she saw that Zabuza was standing behind Kakashi. "It is over, Zabuza. You lose." said Kakashi.

"You're right it over. For you that is." said Zabuza as Kakashi turned around to see the real Zabuza standing behind him and the other Zabuza was a Water Clone. Then Zabuza swung his sword, but Kakashi ducked and Zabuza switch hands and he kicked him. Kakashi went flying and he landed in the water. Kurenai started to throw shurikens at Zabuza, but he used his sword to block all her attacks and she was buying Kakashi sometime to get out of the water. Then Zabuza grabbed her by the throat and he tossed her into the water as well and he use his water clone jutsu. They both started to do hand signs to performed some Jutsu and when both Kakashi and Kurenai came back up for air and they both completed their hand sign.

"Fools. Water Prison Jutsu." said Zabuza as both Kakashi and Kurenai was being surrounded by water and they were trapped inside water, but Zabzua and his clone stuck their hands inside the sphere to complete the Jutsu. "Looks like I won and now, that leaves your students and the bridge builder." said Zabuza as he and his clone use their separate hand to use another water clone.

"Here, I think that this water clone will have some fun them before they die." said as Zabuza.

He saw kushina was scared out of her mind and she didn't see him coming and he punched her. Then she went flying which knocked her headband out her forehead and she saw that her headband was underneath his foot. Zabuza kicked the headband into the water and he went after Kushina again. He grabbed her by the arm and he started to beat the living daylights out of her. Naru knew that she was scare and she couldn't do anything to help her sister and she started to tremble. "Naru, help me please." pleaded Kushina as Zabuza continue to punched her and he was laughing at her pain while both Kakashi and Kurenai just watch.

"Looks like no one will help you now little girl." said Zabuza as he pulled out a kunai knife from his pocket and he was about to kill Kushina, but Naru just had enough of this and she started to throw shurikens at Zabuza to knocked the kunai out of his hand.

"I maybe scare of you but I am not about to let you kill my sister. She is the only one in the world that I love the most. I will protect her with my life as long as I live." said Naru as she ran towards Zabuza to get Kushina back and she use her kunai to slice his arm. Once his arm was cut, Kushi drop to the ground and she started coughing. Then Naru helped her up and they both moved away from him.

"Thanks Naru for saving me." said Kushina.

"Are you alright, Kushina?" asked Naru.

"I am fine, but I think that my body will need some rest after this." said Kushina as Naru brought her to a nearby tree so she could rest for a moment and she saw Hinata with some healing ointment to stop the bleeding because Kushina was bleeding from the side of her head. Hinata manage to stop the bleeding and Kiba started to get mad that Zabuza had hurt his teammate and Shino started to summon up some of his bugs to help them.

"Okay, guys let's show this bastard not to mess with our teammate and get away with it." said Kiba.

Then the snow fox started to walk up to Kushina and it started to lick her face and Kushina open her eyes once again and she saw a the fox sitting on her lap wagging her tail. "Are you alright?" asked Kushina as she petted the creature and she went back to sleep to get her wounds to heal. Hinata was worry about her and Sakura was trying her best to get the fox to go away, but the fox started to snapped at her.

"I think that fox have chosen her master and she don't want to leave her side." said Hinata.

"Alright Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke, we need to get our sensei free and get this bridge builder to his home. Kiba do your thing. Shino, I am going to need your help and Sasuke, give Kiba some backup." said Naru as they all nodded their heads and Kiba started to use his Fang over fang jutsu and Sasuke use his Fiire ball Jutsu. Naru used her shadow clones to attack Zabuza, but Zabuza send them flying and Naru knew that her plan was in motion. One of her clones turned into Windmill Shuriken.

"I am not done yet. I still got this. Sasuke!" yelled Naru as she toss the Shuriken towards Sasuke and he caught it, but he noticed that Naru was had tranformed into the Windmill Shuriken and he spun around to pulled out another Windmill Shuriken from his bag. Then he started to open it up into full state and he looked at Zabuza. "Demon wind Shuriken windmill of Shadows." said Sasuke.

Then Sasuke started to jump into the air and he throw it at the clones and the real Zabuza, but Zabuza caught it in his left hand and he started to laugh at his failure attempt. Sasuke started to smiled for a moment and then there was another Shuriken heading towards him, but he didn't have a plan to do anything about the other Shuriken. Then he jumped to avoid the shuriken, but the shuriken transformed back into Naru and she had a Kunai in her hand and she threw it at Zabuza. "Eat this!" yelled Naru.

Zabuza had no choice but to drop his Prison jutsu and he was ticked from seeing that he was out smarted by her and her teammates. "I am going to kill you for that you little brat." said Zabuza as he started to spin the shuriken and he had his sight on her, but Kakashi stop the Shuriken with his right hand and he looked at Zabuza with his Sharingan. "I am not going to let you hurt my student or none of my comrade." said Kakashi.

"Well Kakashi, how are you going to stop if you can't defeat me and my clone?" Asked Zabuza as his clone tried to attack Kakashi without looking, but Kakashi use the Windmill Shuriken to knocked the water clone back into water and Kurenai was freed. She went to check on Kushina and she saw that Kushina was resting while her wounds was healing and she saw that the White tails was use her chakra to heal her. _"I can't believed that the White Fox is healing her."_ thought Kurenai as she didn't see that Zabuza had summon another water clone and she saw that the clone was heading for Tazuna and she was about to stop it, but a pain shot throw her leg and she collapse. Then Kushina open her eyes and she saw that Zabuza's clone was heading towards Tazuna, Sakura, and Hinata. Zabuza appeared in front of them and he was about to kill them, but Kushina use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to saved them and she done something that will cause Naru to scold her for doing this. Zabuza sliced her with his sword and Tazuna, Sakura, and Hinata was shocked to see that Kushina have taken a hit like that.

"KUSHINA!" yelled Sakura as everyone heard her voice and Kiba's, Shino's, Sasuke's, Naru's, Kurenai's, and Kakashi's eyes widen at the sight of Kushina's blood was on the water clone's sword and Kushina hit the ground while her blood was pouring out of her body. Kakashi was enraged to see that she was killed before his eyes. "I am going to make sure that you don't see the light of day ever again." said Kakashi.

"Is that a threat?" asked Zabuza.

"No, it is a promise. You have killed one of my students and now that I will kill you." said Kakashi.

Then they both started to trade blows after blows and Zabuza started to performed some hand signs and Kakashi started copying him. Once they both was done, the water started to rumble. "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu." said Zabuza and Kakashi.

Then two water dragons appeared from the water and they started to battle while Naru tried to swim to shore to check on Kushina. When she got to shore, she saw Sakura and Hinata putting pressure on Kushina's huge sword wound to stop the bleeding and Naru tears running down her face. Then there was a woman in a tracker ninja outfit standing on a tree branch far from the battle field and she saw the whole thing that had happened. Zabuza tried to slice Kakashi with his sword, but Kakashi use his Kunai to block his swords.

_"He was able to copy my Jutsu. I need to complete my mission and get my payment."_ thought Zabuza.

Zabuza was about to do his hidden mist jutsu, but he stopped as he saw Kakashi doing the same thing and he just looked at Kakashi. Kakashi knew that Zabuza was going crazy. He use it as his advantage and he watched as Zabuza tried to do another hand sign to made sure that he couldn't do. Then Kakashi the same hand sign and Zabuza was shocked that he knews all his Jutsus.

"You're just copying me like a monkey." said Zabuza.

"You can't beat me with cheap trick. I'll crush you." said Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Ugh! When I am finished with you, you will never open that monkey mouth again." said Zabuza as he performed another hand sign, but he stopped for a moment and he saw an image of him standing next to Kakashi and he lost his mind. _"Is that me? Is that is illusion jutsu."_ thought Zabuza as Kakashi use the distraction and complete the jutsu.

"Water style: Gaint vortex Jutsu." said Kakashi.

Then giant water appeared and Zabuza was hit with the Jutsu and he hit a nearby tree. Then he was hit by Kakashi's Kunai Knives and he started to scream out in pain. Kakashi was on a tree branch and he was looking at Zabuza for a moment.

"You? Can you see into the future?" asked Zabuza as Kakashi pull out another and he had his sights on Zabuza's heart.

"Well, yes actually and yours is death." said Kakashi.

Then there was three needles hit Zabuza the back of his neck and he collapse to the ground. Kakashi jumped down to check on the body to see if he was still breathing and he place his fingers on his throat to feel a pulse, but he didn't feel any pulse. He looked at a tree branch to see a woman in a mask and she had a village hidden in the mist on her mask. "I see that they send a Ninja tracker here to track down Zabuza." said Kakashi as the woman just looked at him and she looked at Kushina lifeless body.

"I can see that you manage to lose a partner in battle, but she is still alive barely." said the mysterious woman as she use the wind jump near the lifeless body of Zabuza.

"Thank you for buying some time for me to act and I wouldn't stop him before he reveal my village's secrets to his dealers." said the mysterious as she picked Zabuza's body up, but Naru stopped her in her tracks and she was furious. "I am not about to let you taken his body because I am going to rip his head off for what he done to my sister." said Naru as Kakashi stopped her and she was about to do something stupid.

"I assure you that she is still alive and she just need to find a doctor before she does died. I must be going now, farewell." said the mysterious ninja as she disappeared with the wind and along with Zabuza's body. Then Naru was getting upset that the man who hurt her sister was gone and she started to hit the ground with her fists. She was furious that she had fail as an older sister to keep her younger sister safe. Tazuna was worry about Kushina and he reach into his bag to pull out a tarp to use on Kushina's wound and he picked her up.

"We need to hurry to my house. I have a daughter that can treat your friend. I am not about to let a some family member of your died without give a good reason." said Tazuna.

"He's right Naru, if we get Kushina to his house; she might be saved." said Kakashi as he felt his entire body gave out from the lack of chakra and he collapse to the ground. Kurenai took Kushina from Tazuna and he pick up Kakashi. Then they all headed towards Tazuna's house so they could rest and hoped that Kushina will pull through. When they got to Tazuna's home, Tazuna bang on the door to tell that he was home and there was a woman, but she was shock to see ninja at her door step and she saw that Kushina was bleeding.

"Tsunami? I need your help with the little one. She is hurt and she need treatment really badly." said Tazuna as Tsunami nodded her head and she let them in her house.

"Please take to the guest room and I will be with you in a moment. I just need my medical kit." said Tsunami

She search through the house and she found her medical kit, then she rush to the guest room to see that Kushina was surrounded by Kiba, Shino, Naru, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. "She is not going to get any help with all of you standing over her like that. Now, you three gentlemen get me three bucket of warm water. As you two ladies, I am going to need some fresh towels." said Tsunami as Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke get some bucket of water, then Sasuke use his fire style jutsu to warm the buckets up and Hinata and Sakura search the house for some fresh towel while Naru just stood there with her head down and Tsunami noticed that she didn't get assigned to a job. "Why are you just standing there, get to work. If you want this girl see the light of day again, you have to help out.

"I can't leave her." mumble Naru.

"What was that? I didn't hear you correctly." said Tsunami

She grabbed Naru by her collar of her jacket and Naru just looked away to avoid eye contact. Tsunami just looked at her and she could tell that there was something inside Naru was broken. Tazuna grabbed Tsunami by her arm gentle to tell her to let go of Naru and she did. Naru collapse to her knees and she cried in front of Tsunami.

"I can't leave her... (sob)... She is the only family I have let in the world... (sob)... please... (sob)... let me stay by her side...(sobbing)." said Naru.

Tsunami didn't know anything that was happening and she looked at her father and Tazuna knew that he was going to explain to her later. Then she nodded her head and Naru use her shadow clones jutsu to summon up four shadow clones to help her out. When other brought the materials that she needed, then she started to treat the sword wound and she noticed that there was a piece of Zabuza's sword inside of her. "Okay Naru, on the count of three I am going to pulll something out of her and I am want you and your clones to hold her down. One... Two... Three!" said Tsunami as she pulled the piece of Zabuza's sword out of Kushina's body and Kushina started to scream out in pain and she started to move which cause more blood to spill out of her. Naru was trying her best to hold her down and she knew that it wasn't going to work and so, she head her own sister on the forehead to knock her out.

Naru knew that she was going to regret it later if Kushina would wake up after this. Then they continue the treatment and it took them eight-hour to stop the bleeding and Tsunami to wrapped Kushina in bandages and she looked at Naru with a smile on her face. "Well, she will be fine for the next few weeks and I must say that you did a great job Naru." said Tsunami as Naru place her hand on her sister's forehead and she smiled for a moment that her sister was going to live. "I am a little hungry from all the hard work that we did." said Naru.

"I will make some dinner for all of you but I think that it will be a while for your friend to eat food." said Tsunami.

"Sister." said Naru.

"What?" asked Tsunami

"She is my sister and her name is Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki." said Naru.

"That is a lovely name for a girl like her." said Tsunami

She smiled at her and they both headed out to tell the others that Kushina was going to be fine. Hinata was sitting next to Sakura while Kiba was pacing back and forth and Akamaru was playing with white fox. Shino just looked outside and Sasuke was looking at the door. Then they all rose up to see that the door is open and they saw that Naru had a smile on her face.

"Kushina will be alright." said Naru.

"Can we see her, Naru?" asked Kiba.

"No, she is sleeping right now and the best way for us is to let her sleep." said Naru

They all nodded their heads and Sakura felt bad that it was entirely her fault that she let her guard down and Kushina had to save her and Tazuna. Tsunami started to fix them something to eat while both kakashi and Kushina was resting and Naru was looking at the moon in the sky. Hinata knew that it was the right time to talk to her and Naru could tell that she was nervous and she turned her head towards hinata. Hinata started to blush when she saw Naru's eyes shine in the moon light and she wanted to kiss her right then and there, but Naru was the first to make a move and she kissed Hinata.

"I have been wanted to do that for a while now and I wanted to thank you for being my sister's best friend." said Naru.

"It was my pleasure to be her friend." said Hinata.

Naru was happy that Hinata had accepted her and she started kissing her again and Naru started to reach for her chest, but she felt Hinata's hand touching her pants and she started to feel wet. Hinata never had sex before and she always wanted to do it with the love her life and now, she get that chance. Then she removed Naru jacket to see her chest for her own and she saw that her nipples were already hard. She started to suck on them and Naru moaned with pleasure and she grabbed the back of Hinata's head to get her to suck hard on her chest. Hinata felt herself getting wet and she use her left hand to pleasure herself, but Naru knew that she was feeling the rush in her body.

"Naru, I never felt this way before and I think that I love it." said Hinata

"I know that you would because I was feeling the same way too." said Naru.

Naru started to undressed Hinata and she started to removed her cloths, but Hinata didn't waste any time to attack Naru's breast. Naru didn't control her moans and she was going crazy with Hinata's gentle touch. Then Hinata started to reach for Naru's pussy and Hinata knew that she needed this time to relax from worrying about Kushina and she started to go down low to give her more pleasure and Naru knew that she going to love this moment with Hinata. She started to moan when she felt Hinata's tongue inside of her and Hinata started to go faster to feel the insides of Naru as possible. Naru grabbed the back of Hinata's head as she was trying to tell her to go deeper. Then is a split second she came into her mouth and Hinata started to swallow all of it. She looked at Naru for a moment and she was about to kiss her, but they was interrupted when they hear foot steps come towards the door and they got dress as quick as possible and they adjusted their hair to throw off suspicion. Then the door open up and they both saw that it was Kurenai and she was looked at them for a moment.

"Dinner is ready. I thought that you two might be hungry." said Kurenai.

"Yeah I am starving. What about you, Hinata." said Naru.

"Well, I am a little hungry. I would love to eat with everyone." said Hinata.

Kurenai nodded her head and she left them alone for a moment. Then hinata came up behind naru and kissed her on the cheek. Naru turned around and smiled at her for a moment and then she hugged her. Naru was happy that she was able to tell hinata how she truly feel about her. Hinata was happpy that she got the chance to spend her time with Naru before they both was interrupted by Kurenai.

"Thank you Naru, I have a great time with you." said hinata.

"I know that you did, but I love having you here with me. I love you, Hinata." said Naru.

Hinata lit up with excitement in her eyes and she hugged Naru as tight as she could and she started to kiss her and she felt that she wasn't going to hear those words from Naru. Then they headed to the living room to eat and they both saw that Kiba and Akamaru eating some of the food. Kiba looked at them and he had a smile on his face and he held up a plate that some fried fish and Naru knew that she liked fried fish. Both her and Hinata sat down together and Sasuke just looked at her for a moment and he just shook his head. When Naru took on bite of the fried fish, she felt that some of the taste remained of her sister's cooking and the thought rushed back to her head when she saw Kushina getting struck down by Zabuza.

"Naru? What wrong?" asked Hinata.

"It is nothing, Hinata. I was just thinking about my sister's cooking that's all. I wished that she could taste this." said Naru.

"That wasn't your fault, Naru. Kushina knew the risk of this mission and if she didn't act on it soon, we would have lost both Tazuna and Sakura." said Kurenai.

Naru just looked at her plate and Kurenai knew that didn't cheered her up, but then there was a young boy in the doorway and he had angry look on his face. He saw ninjas in his house and he ball up his fist. His name is Inari and he looked at Naru for a moment and he knew that she was upset. Then he took his time to wait to see if she would start crying like a baby. Tazuna stood up for a moment and walked over to her and he place his hand on her shoulders.

"I think that she deserved what was coming to her." said Inari.

Naru looked at him with anger in her eyes at what he said about her sister. Tazuna was shocked to see his grandson and Inari ran over to hug him. Tazuna knew that he insulted Kuhsina. Inari knew that he hit a nerve and Hinata was trying her best to calm her down. Sakura knew that Naru will end up fight someone that insulted her sister and espeically in front of her. Kiba stood up for a moment and Akamaru started to growl at Inari.

"Hey brat, that's my teammate that you just insulted." said Kiba.

"Like I care about a dumb little girl." said Inari.

"Inari, she almost gave her life to save your grandfather." said Tsunami.

"Mother, we all know that they will die by Goto's thugs. So, why are we help them? That doesn't make any sense at all." said Inari.

Then Naru walked up to Inari and she grabbed him by the throat and Inari was trying to break free, but Naru just strengthen her grip on her. Hinata and the others was trying their best to get Naru to let go of her the boy. Kushina could feel her sister's chakra rising and there was something taken control of her body. It have white chakra and no one felt the presence of the chakra and then, there was chakra chain appearing from the floor. The chains grabbed Naru and she let go of Inari and she was struggling to break free from the chains and hinata just looked at it for a moment. The chain was zapping Naru chakra and Naru passed out from lack of chakra and everyone didn't know where the chakra chains come from. Then the chain disappeared and Hinata used her byakugan to find the chains, but she couldn't find it any where.

"Well, I relief that was over." said Kiba.

"What was that anyway?' asked Sakura.

"I don't know, but I think that calm Naru down for a little bit." said Kurenai.

* * *

**There you have it folks, sorry that it took me so long to finish it and I was trying to make it look good for all of you to read because I got so many comments about make it a little better without so many paragraphs being together and I think I done some of it again, but let me know if it need more work okay. And I will have Sakura having sex in the chapter. I am started to forget to put her having sex and I know that some of you wanted to see her. And Moka Mcdowell if you are reading this, I will have you in the next chapter soon and thanks again for letting me use you in my story. I am hungry I want to order some pizza. **

**Naruto11222 is out y'all. Peace.**

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naru: hey Carlos, What are you doing?**

**I am working on something for this chapter and I am hiding for Moka and Kenpachi. Now, go away Naru before you give me away and stop calling me by my real name.**

**Naru: This is your house and Moka don't know where you live any how. You don't have to hide and I was wondering are going to add the curse or not. I think calling you Carlos is better Naruto11222.**

***I hit my forehead against the wall for forgetting the to add that.* I will add the cure on you and Kushina the Chunin Exam in the forest of Death.**

**Kushina: Carlos, why is Moka looking for you anyway?**

***I hit my forehead with my right hand and looked at her.* You mean to tell tell me that you don't remember that you setting off the fire alarm on her movie set because you wanted to get to know Hinata Inuzuka and Naru.**

***I heard a loud bang at my door.* Who is it?**

**Hinata: It's the police. Who do you think this is.**

**Kushina: Thats sounded like Hinata.**

**Naru: That's not my hinata from our story. *Naru looked through eye hole to see Hinata Inuzuka and Fu.* It's my co-workers Hinata Inuzuka and Fu.**

**Naru? How do they know where I live?**

**Naru: *Rubbing the back of her head.* Hehehe I sorta told them.**

***I grabbed her by the throat and started shaking her like crazy.* YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN"T MAKE SURE THAT THEY WERE FOLLOW!**

**Naru: Uh... No.**

***I looked around for a way and rise the window and I was punched in the face by Moka Mcdowell. Then flew backwards and hit my head.**

**Moka Mcdowell: Just where do you think you're going Carlos. *You/Moka climbed into the window of my bedroom.***

***I turned white in fear of see Moka.* Moka. It is good to see you again and it is about that money that I owe you. I still don't have it yet. I need more time.**

**Moka Mcdowell: Tough shit I want my money that you owe me right now.**

**Come on I don't have that kind of money on me and it wasn't my fault that your movie set was ruined by water. It was Kushina's fault, she was the one that pulled the fire alarm. **

**Moka Mcdowell: You are her author and creator and if she create a mess, the one that responsible is the owner. **

**There must be another way for me to help that doesn't cost me a lot of money?**

**Moka Mcdowell: Well, there is one thing that you can do for me. *Sharp whistle***

**Kenpachi: Hey, did you call me?**

**Moka Mcdowell: You have a new sparing partner.**

**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I am not fighting him and I am not about to lose my life. He is crazy. You got to have another plan for me.**

**Moka Mcdowell: Nope. Is this or pay me my money, your choice?**

**All: Naruto11222 doesn't own none of the Naruto character.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Tree climbing; Kushina's Personal Training.**

Kakashi woke in a room and he couldn't even move at the moment from lack of chakra. Then he saw Tsunami walking in with some wash rags and she noticed that he was awake. She open the curtains to shine some light in the room.

"I see that you are awake. That is relief and you should know that little girl with long red hair is still asleep." said Tsuami.

"I see. Well, that will put a smile on Naru's face. I know I am happy to hear some good news for change." said Kakashi.

Then he heard foot steps coming toward the room and he heard Naru's and Sakura's voice from the outside. He knew that was arguing about something and he heard Kurenai's voice and she was trying her best to stop their fighting before the wake Kushina up. Then he saw the door being open and he saw Naru poking her head into the room and Sakura starting to get tick and she ended up hitting Naru on the head.

"Owwwew. What the hell is your problem, you psycho bitch." said Naru.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MEEEEEEE! yelled Sakura.

"If you didn't hear me, then you need your ears check because I call you and psycho bitch." said Naru.

"Sigh. Hey naru, how about you go check on Kushina for me. I bet she probably is waking up right now." said Kakashi.

Naru lit up like a light and she ran out of the room to see her sister, but she noticed that Kushina wasn't in her bed and Naru scream at the top of her lung to let everyone know something that happen and everyone had run to where Naru was stand.

"What is it, Naru?" asked Hinata.

"Kushina." said Naru.

They all looked inside the room and they all saw that Kushina was gone and they all was getting worry for their missing comrade. Then they all looked around high and low to find Kushina. Kiba use Akamaru to get her sense and Akamaru started to bark and he ran off to when got her sense. "Hey guys, Akamaru got something." said Kiba.

"I hope your dog lead us to my sister." said Naru.

Naru use her shadow clones to looked around the village and then Akamaru saw a white fox and he started to growl at it, but he started to sniff Kushina's sense and he started to wag his tail. Kushina was looking at Akamaru and she smiled at him. Then Akamaru started to run towards Kushina and she bend down to await for akamaru love. Akamaru started to rub his head on her chest and he started to lick her face.

"Well, I am happy to see you too, Akamaru." said Kushina.

"Hey Akamaru, where did you go, boy?" asked Kiba.

Then he heard Akamaru barking and Kiba started to run through the bushes and he saw that Akamaru was being held by Kushina. Then he started to run towards her and he hugged her as tight as he could. "I am happy to see that you are awake. I know that Naru will be even more happy to see you." said Kiba.

"Well, I know that she is worry that I left without telling anyone. I just need some time for myself." said Kushina.

"Come on, let find the others so we can plan our next move for this mission." said kiba.

Kushina nodded her head and she whistle for the white fox that went with her. They headed back to the house and they heard yelling coming for the outside of the woods. They both saw that naru was shouting and Kushina just sighed, but she knew that her sister was worry about her. Hinata saw her and she ran towards her to hug her as tight as she can.

"It is good to see you, Kushina." said Hinata

"It is good to see you too, Hinata. But can you let go of me real quick." said Kushina

Naru turned around to see that Kushina standing in front of her and she had tears in her eyes. Then she walked up to her and she hugged her as tight as she could and Kushina knew that Naru's hugs will cause her pain.

"Naru? Can you stop hugging me so tight because you are going to open my wounds." said Kushina.

Naru let go of her for a moment and she looked at her. She was happy to see that Kushina was awake and she knew that if she is awake, her personal game would start. Then she had a grin on her face and Kushina sense that she was going to do something that will cause her to open her wound. Naru started to punch her, but Kushina ducked before that happened. Kushina tried to hit her back, but the pain in her wound started to shot through her body and Naru was about to hit her in the face and Sakura stopped her by punching her in her face.

"Naru, can't you see that Kushina is still hurt from the last fight that we had with Zabuza and case you didn't notice that she need more time let her wounds to heal." said Sakura.

"It's alright, Sakura. Naru wasn't actually going to hit me. She was trying to get me to flinched in order for me to buy her some ramen." Said Kushina.

"What type of game is that?" asked Sakura.

"I believed that my sister doesn't have to answer to you." said Naru.

Sakura was popping her knuckles and Naru ready herself for Sakura's attacks, but both Kushina and Hinata stopped them both before things would get out of hand. Then Kurenai appeared in front of them and she was relief that she saw that Kushina was with them. Kiba was looking at them and he saw that Naru was giving Sakura a death glare. "Thank goodness that we found you in time." said Kurenai.

"Sorry to worry everyone, but I just need time to myself. I know that I shouldn't be walking about because of my sword wound but I just can't laid in bed while my comrades are worry about me." said Kushina.

Then they all made it back to the house and Kakashi was looking out of the window and he was glad to see that Kushina was able to walk. He thought about the power of the white tails fox that cause her to be able to walk. He knew that he was going to train everyone because he just realized that Zabuza is alive. When everyone got inside of the house, he was sitting into his room. Then everyone walked into the room and they all gathered around him and he was going to tell them.

"I have some terrible news to tell all of you and Kushina, I see that you have heal fully." said Kakashi.

"I am sorry that I left Kakashi sensei." said Kushina.

"There no need for you to apologize. I have terrible news for everyone to hear but do everyone remember that girl in the mask that carry Zabuza's body off." said Kakashi.

Everyone nodded their heads except for Kushina and she just looked at kakashi to moment to listen to what he got to say. Kurenai noticed that the snow fox was fast asleep and it had two tails instead of one tail. "I believed that tracker ninja was working with Zabuza which means that Zabuza is alive." said Kakashi.

===Zabuza's hideout===

The mysterious tracker ninja brought Zabuza's body deep into the forest and she was about to do treatment to remove the needles from Zabuza's neck. She sense something coming toward the bushes, but she saw that it was her snow rabbit and she smiled at it. "You don't need to sneak up on someone like that. I know that you will be mad at me for pulling you out of there but I knew that you wouldn't that man with the sharingan eye would overpower you. Now, I will removed these needles." said The mysterious Ninja.

Zabuza shot open his eyes and he grabbed her by the throat. The woman was trying to break free from his gripped, Zabuza was tighten his grip on her throat. He was pissed that he was saved by his student and he looked at her for a moment. He reach up to pulled down his bandages that was covering his mouth with left hand. "I can do that myself and I don't need any help from you." said Zabuza as he started yanking the needles out of his neck and he looked at her. "How long to you do plan on wearing that mask, Haku."

"Hmmm... Oh, I have almost forgot about this. I have to make the enemy to think that I was a tracker ninja, but you need to be more careful when you yank those out." said Haku.

"Why do you always hit someone with damn things." said Zabuza.

"I perfer paralyzing my oppnents through the neck. That way, I can kill them much faster." said Haku.

"Whatever as long as you don't hit me with them ever again." said Zabuza.

"Right, Zabuza. I won't do it again. Are you going to be alright next time?" said Haku.

"Next time, see right through the Sharingan." said Zabuza.

=== Team seven and Team eight ===

Everyone was shocked to hear the news that Zabuza is alive and Kushina was scare out her mind. She looked at naru for a moment, but she saw that Naru was hugging on to Hinata. Kakashi looked at Kushina for a moment and he noticed that both her and Naru are becoming strong.

"If we are going to fight him again, then we need to train and you have grown into fine shinobi, but the person that grown the most is Kushina and Naru."said Kakashi.

Naru and Kushina was smiling at his comment and Kakahsi knew that they all are going to train with him and Kurenai. They a few hour later, they all headed towards the forest and they noticed that they were surrounded by a lot of trees. Kakashi was on crutches and they was going to teach them all something to enhance their jutsu.

"I am going to teach you guys something new." said Kakashi.

Then he summon his chakra to his feet and he started to walk towards the tree in front of him. Then he started to walk up and everyone was impressed to see him walking up the trees without using his hands. Kushina knew that this was going to be easy for her to do.

"Okay guys, I want to see all of you to climb these trees without using your hands." said kakashi.

Then he toss six kunai at Sasuke, Sakura, Naru, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, but Kushina was looking at the ground to see that she wasn't going to join the others in the training. She looked at Kurenai to wonder why she was left out of training with her sister. Kurenai had a smile on her face and she watched as they get ready to the work.

"Oh yeah, let get this started and I am going to make to the top. It is like you said Kakashi sensei, I have grown the most." said Naru

"And the one that talked the most. Get in position." said Kakashi

'Well, you did say that.' thought Naru.

Kushina just felt sad that she couldn't join in on the fun and she felt her sensei's hand on her shoulder. "I know that you are sad but don't be because I am going to train you myself. I know that you there is a shnobi inside of you that need to be release." said Kurenai

Then she heard Naru hit her head on the ground and Kushina just shook her head and she walked off with Kurenai. She noticed that her fox friend want to tag along with them. Kurenai knew that she haven't name her new friend and she knew that this was a perfect spot for them to train. Kushina looked around to see that it was an open field and Kurenai walked up to her and her fox. "I noticed that you didn't name you new friend and she was dying to have one." said Kurenai

"Well, I don't know what to name her." said Kushina

"Tried to think up a name and see if she likes it or not." said Kurenai.

Kushina looked at her fox friend and she place her hand on the creature's head and she close to think up a name for her friend. She thought long and hard to come up a name, but she thought up a name for her new pet. "I got it. I am going to you Liara." said Kushina.

"I think that is suitable name for her. Now, we have named her and all we have to do it for her is for you to give her some of you chakra." said Kurenai.

"Give her some of my Chakra?" asked Kushina.

Liara looked at them and she was looking at them. Kurenai was explaining to Kushina that giving an animal her chakra will strengthen the bond between her and her pet just like Kiba did with Akamaru. Kushina was nervous because she never giving no creatures her chakra before. Liara was wagging her tail to her master and she was excited for some reason.

"Okay girl, lets do this." said Kushina as she place her hand on Liara's head and she started to give her fox some of her chakra and she noticed that fox started to grow a second tail.

"That was amazing, Kushina. Now, tried to performed any Jutsu." said Kurenai.

"Okay, Shadow Clone Jutsu." said Kushina.

Then she summon up three shadow clones and she watched as liara used some of the chakra that Kushina have given her and she summon up three shadow clones of herself and Kushina was shocked that her pet fox have done the same jutsu as she did. Kushina cancel her Jutsu and so did Liara and she picked her up and she rubbed her stomach.

"Very good, Kushina. Lets head back and see if the others are done with their training." said Kurenai

Then they both headed back and they saw that Naru and Sasuke was trying their best to out do each other and Kushina knew that sakura, hinata, shino and Kiba was done. Naru was about to give up on the training, but she started to walk up to her Sakura for some reason. Kakashi noticed that she was getting the hang of it.

"Hey sakura, you are good at this and I need some advice with this but you can't tell Sasuke." said Naru.

'Well, I think that she starting to get the hang out it.' thought Kakashi.

=== Zabuza's hideout ===

Zabuza was lying in bed to let his wounds heal and Haku was sitting at his bed side watching him. She was hoping that he was going to teach her some new moves. Then she saw the door open up and she saw Goto and his men. She knew that he was going to start something with them for failing against two jounin and nine kids.

"So, the greatest assassin got his ass handed to him. I thought that you are good at what you do but I guess that you are nothing but a piece of shit." said Goto.

He was about to touch Zabuza, but Haku grabbed his wrist and she looked at him with a death glare. She wasn't going to hurt her mentor while she watch. Goto tried to break free, but Haku tighten her grip and she started to break some of his bone. "Don't you ever touch him." said Haku.

"Hey, let go of my arm, you bitch." said Goto.

Then goto's men was about to rise their swords against haku, but Haku looked at their to strike fear into their eyes. She knew that they was about to strike her down for threaten their boss. "Rising swords are we. How weak of you and as for you Goto, I wonder how many bone do you in this right arn of yours." saud Haku as she broke Goto's wirst.

Then his men started to charge her and they drew thier swords, but Haku use her needles to knocked their out of their hands. Then she let go of Goto and he walked towards his men. He looked at her and Zabuza, but he knew that he will never forget what haku did to his arm and Zabuza had a hidden knife underneath him. "You got three days to kill that bridge builder, or my boy will chopping you up." said Goto.

They started to leave and Haku was looking at Zabuza and she had a smile on her face. Zabuza knew that Haku's protection had cost him his chance to kill Goto. She sat down next to his bed side and she looked at him, but she looked up to him as a father figure.

"I could have handle that myself, Haku." said Zabuza

"I know that, but you need to rest. Our time will come and we will have all the money." said Haku.

===Unknown hideout===

There was a woman that headbands of all different villages and she was beating the four mysterious ninja's for their failure to get the information about Kushina and Naru to see if they have the demon fox sister sealed inside of them. She was furious that she was told that they used the sex powder on them and she manages to beat two of them to death.

"The four of you disobey me and now, that they are having to figure out where did the sex powder and where to find my home." said the mysterious woman.

"Please mistress Mithra, no more. I can't stand it any longer."

"Too little to late for apologies my sweet thing. *Sharp whistle* Sue, Diamond, knives, and Asura. Kill your sorry excuse of sister for me." said Mithra.

Then four different women appeared from the shadow with weapons in their hands and they all had a smiled on their face as they all starred down at their fellow sister.

"Please mistress, spare me, please."

"You knew the price of failing me and yet you return to face your actions which cause your sisters to die on the spot at the hands of my warth." said Mithra.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO."

That was last word that Mithra heard from her and she only hear the sound of her four new replace killing her. She had a smile on her face and she left the chamber, but Asura appeared behind her.

"What is it, Asura? Did you enjoy killing your follow sister?" asked Mithra.

"No, I don't. We have been away from our home and I am sick and tire of killing my sisters every time they fail. Mother, if we are to capture the two most powerful beast in the world, how are we going to let them produce the demon children's for us?" asked Asura.

"I know that you hate doing the kill shot on your fellow sisters. I am trying to make a perfect world for us to live and I want you to rule at my side." said Mithra.

=== Moka and Balto===

Moka was sitting on a log and she lit her cigarette and she was waiting on balto to catch some fish for them to eat. Moka was getting bore at the sight of him failing at catching fish in his mouth and her stomach started to growl.

"C'mon on Balto, I am starving over here. When are going to catch some fish already." said Moka.

"I am working on it and beside, if I could have gotten some help for a lazy woman that knows her jutsu. We could have got some dinner already." said Balto.

"Fine. Water style: Water Whip Jutsu." said Moka.

Moka summon up a water and she caught several fish and she knew that she was showing off for her friend. Balto was getting upset that she caught more fish than him and then she use her fire style Jutsu to ignite to cook the fish.

"Tell me something, how did you escape your clan slaughter?" asked Balto.

"Well, we didn't know that someone was after the demon fox sisters' powers for their own ambition. Her name was Mithra. She have been wanted the power of the Demon foxes because she believed that demon sisters contain something that will cause for people to carry demon off-springs. She develops a Jutsu that has a curse to any person that have the demon seal inside their host."said Moka.

"Moka, I never knew that you. I am sorry about your clan." said Balto.

Moka smiled at him and she started to keep the fire going. She knew that it was getting late for them and she knew that she need her rest to gather her strength. She was going to be well rested when she started their travels towards the hidden leaf village.

* * *

**There you have it folks, I am done with this chapter and Moka Mcdowell, I hope you love this chapter. I am going to head off to bed y'all have a good evening.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naru: Carlos, I need your help.**

**Why in the hell would I help you, Naru. I am busy right now with the next chapter and I need all the time to write. Can it wait?**

**Naru: I don't thinks that cant wait because i think that Fox Sisters wanted to speak with you like right now.**

***Then the fox sisters walked in.***

**Nine tails: Hey, you haven't inroduce us at all.**

**Hey, I was busy helping Moka with her story and plus I am a college student too. I need all my free time to study.**

**Kyuubi: I don't care about your studies. I want to be known.**

**White tails: Leave him alone Kyuubi and I don't mind to wait. He is a hard worker with this story so far and I hope he do well on his studies.**

**Thank you. I will try my best to come up a name for you beside calling you the White Tails.**

**White tails: thats okay, I like the name White tails better.**

**Moka Mcdowell: Hey carlos, you know you need to start this story.**

**Okay, just show you know that I am still pissed at you for send Kenpachi after me.**

**Moka Mcdowell: You lose your job and one more thing. "Ouch my body hurt and I can't fight you anymore because you so STRONG."**

***Kenpachi brust in.***

**Kenpachi: Such Elation.**

**Aw come on. How do you keep finding me? Man, I need to learn to wield a sword.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Battle on the Bridge; Zabuza return**

Haku was changing out of her trackor ninja outfit into a pink kumono. She started walking outside to pick some herbs and she made way towards the forest. She found some herbs growing from the ground and she notice a bird had flew on her shoulder and she smile at it. Then she saw some birds gathering around something and she took a closer look at it. Then she noticed that it was a body and it was girl with headband. It was Naru and Haku started to remember her first encounter.

=== Flashback===

Haku was standing on a tree branch and looked down at Naru who was out of breath and she looked over at Kushina's body. Naru was out breath and she was worry about her sister.

'"I am not about to let you taken his body because I am going to rip his head off for what he done to my sister." said Naru.

=== Flashback end===

Haku was upset that she had threaten to kill Zabuza and she was about to kill Naru in her sleep, but something told her that Naru had something that is precious to her and she started to wake her from her sleep.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here long enough. Wake up." said Haku.

"Huh... who are you?" asked Naru.

Naru raise up to get a closer look at haku and she thought she was boy and she started noticecd her basket of herbs. "I mean... what are you doing all the way out here, Mr?" asked Naru as Haku started to giggle at her and she started to coughing for a moment and Naru didn't know what to do, but Haku stopped coughing for a moment.

"I am picking out some herb for some hot tea." said Haku.

"Yeah, my sister always love making those every morning when she wakes up." said Naru

=== Kushina===

Kushina woke up in her room and she looked around to find her sister. She saw that hinata was sleeping next to her and she noticed that Hinata slept with a blanket, but she covered her with her blanket and she got up to start her usual day with some tea. She worked around the kitchen to find some herb to make her tea more relaxing. Then she felt something scratch at her leg and she looked to see her pet.

"Well, good morning to you too." said Kushina

Liara had something in her mouth and she place it on the floor for her master to see and Kushina noticed it was an herb. She was happy that her fox had read her mind. She need some herbs in her tea to make it more sweet and relaxing.

"Well thank you." said Kushina as she petted Liara on her head. "This will make the tea even more relaxing."

Liara yip and wag her tail, but she sense someone was watching her and her master. Kushina knew that she wasn't the only one that was awake.

"You can come out from hiding. I know that you are there. Why don't you join me for some nice tea." said Kushina as she heard footsteps abd she knew it was Tsunami behind the door. "Would like one scoops of sugar or two?"

"I never thought that someone like you would make tea. You must have learn it from your mother because no child like that who make tea." said Tsunami.

Kushina had a sad look on her face because both her and Naru never met their parents and they wouldn't know what their parent's would look like. She was trying her best to hold back her tears. Tsunami knew something was wrong and Kushina looked at Liara with a smile on her face, but her fox started to wag both of her tails. Kushina knew that Liara was trying to cheer her up and it worked and Kushina picked her up to hold her in her arms.

"I see, you never met your parent. I am sorry." said Tsunami.

"No, it is quite alright. I never had someone compliment me before. The only family I have is Naru." said Kushina.

Then Kushina heard that everyone was waking up and she started to prepared some of her usual food. Tsunami helped her with some of the cooking, but Kushina heard Akamuru coming towards her and she had a plate full of eggs and she place it in front of Akamuru. Kida started to walk in and he saw some fruit was being cooked and he was about to take some, but Kushina smack his hand away from the food with a wooden spoon.

"OUCH! What was that for?" said Kida.

"You'll have to wait until everyone is here. Now, go sit at the table or no breakfast for you." said Kushina.

Kida was about to say something back at her, but he shut his mouth when he saw her hair moving and he moved to where the table was and he sat down in fear. Kushina calm down for a moment and she started to smile. Then she resume her work while Tsunami was holding in a laugh and she was amazed that Kushina had struck fear into Kida's eyes. Tsunami started to hear bugs swarm in her home and Kushina knew that Shino was up and able because she spotted one of them crawling on the floor.

"Whatever you do, don't step on them. Shino just woke up and he need some time to get all his bugs to stratched their legs." Whipsered Kushina.

Tsunami nodded her head and she saw that some of the bugs are heading back to Shino, but one of the bugs started to crawling towards Kushina's legs and Kushina capture it. Then she carried all the way to Shino's room to give it to him. She knew that she didn't like bugs either, but she want to makes with shino because she was going to rely on him and his bugs to get their team out of tough situation.

"Here shino, one of your bugs was about to crawl up my legs until I caught it." said Kushina as she handed shino a jar that had his bug inside. "You need to start to get some of the bugs under control because Tsunami was about to step on one of them, okay."

"I will make sure that it won't happen again." said Shino.

Then Kushina went back down stairs to finish making breakfast for everyone and she saw Kida was about to get some rice. She threw her kunai at him and Kida backed away from the food. Hinata walked in and she was rubbing her left eye . Then hinata started to looked around to find Naru, but she couldn't find naru anywhere.

"Good morning Hinata, looking for Naru. She went off to train this morning and don't worry about it. I am about to go outside to take Liara for a walk." said Kushina.

Hinata knew that she was worry about her sister and Kushina saw that everyone else was up and able. Then they all started eating and both Kushina and Sasuke were finishing their plates. Kushina whistle for Liara and she saw her fox pet was ready to go and then the fox looked at Sasuke for a moment. She started to growl at him because she didn't like him. Kushina petted the fox and Sasuke knew that he didn't like the fox because she was paying more attention to Liara than him.

"So, tell me about yourself, Kushina?" asked Sasuke.

"I am the same girl that you went to the academy, sasuke and I don't mine being your friend, but I don't trust you or any boy in our village not yet as least." said Kushina.

Sasuke was upset what Kushina says about him and all the other boy in their village because she still hold a strong grip on how all the boys in her class mistreated her and her sister. Kushina was sensing two chikra around the forest and she knew one of them was Naru's, but she couldn't tell the other was.

=== Naru ===

Naru was helping Haku with the herbs and she was tell Haku about her and her sister. Haku knew that she would like her and she was hoping to meet her sister for herself. They continue to talk about themselves and Haku could tell that Naru have someone that is precious to her and it made her think about something.

"Do you think that your sister is precious to you?" asked Haku. "I mean, you protect her through tough time in your village and she took care of you and that means that she is precious to you."

"You know what, I think that you are right about that. Kushina is more important to me than anyone else, but things change now that I have hinata in my life now." said Naru. "Don't give me wrong, I love my sister with all my heart, but I love hinata now."

Haku smiled at her and she started to gather all her herbs and she was about to leave becasue she knew that their was going to have company soon. Naru was watch her leaving. Then Haku stopped for a moment and she realized that Naru call her a guy.

"Oh by the way, I am a girl." said Haku.

'Aw man, she more cuter than sasuke.' thought Naru.

Kushina and Sasuke was walking to the forest and they both walked passed Haku. Kushina had a smile on her face, but Sasuke sense something omenous about Haku and he turned around to see that Haku was gone. Then they both saw Naru was still in shocked and Kushina could tell that she saw someone and she was shocked to hear something terrible about them.

"Oh, hey guys what are you two doing out here?" asked Naru.

Then Sasuke hit her on the head and Kushina was trying her best not to laugh at her. Liara started to sniff around to find some place to use the bathroom and she peed on Naru hand.

"Ewwww. Sis, your pet just piss on my hand." said Naru.

"Sorry about that Naru, Liara couldn't hold it anymore and she really didn't mean to." said Kushina.

Naru wiped the pee off her hand and she looked at liara who was giving her a cute apology face. She couldn't resist her cuteness and she hugged liara as tight as she could. Then both her and Sasuke started up their training while Kushina sat down to focus on her own training and liara started to circle arouind and she lay down right next to her master. Kushina was meditating to clear her mind and she saw something, but she saw a woman from her dream and she felt unease when she saw her again. The woman walked up to her and she looked down at Kushina, but she saw Liara running towards the woman in white.

"You are growing into a strong shinobi but you are going to need more power from your Kekkai Genkai." said The woman.

"What's a Kekkaki genkai. I never heard of it." said Kushina.

The woman just giggle at kushina's question and she explain to her with everything that she knows about her kekkai genkai. The woman shown Kushina about sealing and chikra chains. Kushina was nervous to learn all of this and she felt someone was shaking her. Then Kushina opened her eyes to see that Naru and Sasuke was standing over her and she noticed that Naru was worry about her. Kushina looked at the sky to see that it was night time already and she looked at her sister to see that she looked like she was beaten to death, but she knew that Naru had used up too much chikra and Kushina felt her own body getting weaker from lack of chakra.

"Well, looks like Sasuke have no choice but to carry us back to the house to rest up." said Naru.

Kushina started giggling and she saw that liara was sleeping like a baby, but she knew that her pet would be mad at her. She gentle shake the white fox and the creature woke to see her master standing over her. Then she started to get excited and she claimed on top of her head. Then Sasuke sighed and he helped Kushina to her feet and she lean on him for a while. They headed back to the house and Kushina just looked at the sky and she was happy to see the beauty of the moon.

=== Tsunami's house ===

Tsunami was fixing diner for everyone and Kakashi was fully healed and they all was gathering around the table. They was planning to complete this mission and they looked at the door and they saw that Kushina, Naru, and Sasuke. Sakura was getting jealous because Kushina was leaning on Sasuke and her inner Sakura was standing next to inner Kushina and she was beating the crap of her. Hinata walked towards them and Kushina collapsed on her, but Naru did the same on Hinata. Hinata was blushing deep red and she was going to faint, but Naru got up and she helped Kushina to her feet.

"Sorry about that Hinata. We just lost our balance." said Naru.

"That's okay, Naru. Kushina, are you feeling alright?' said Hinata.

Kushina stomach started to growl and she blushed because she didn't eat any breakfast. Naru started to laugh at her and Sakura her on the head and Naru hit her back. Kushina was separate them before things get worst and she started to help Tsunami with dinner. Naru was resting from the lack of chikra and Inari was looking at her and he turned his attention towards Kushina. He was even more angry that they both are trying to save his home and he just don't care about them. He only want them to leave his home and his village, but he saw that liara was asleep next to Naru. Tazuna toild them abouit Inari Father that was killed my Goto's men. Kushina saw that he was deep in thought and she had a plate of rice balls that she made just for him. Then she place the plate in front of him and Inari looked at her for a moment.

"So, what's our next move?" asked Tazuna.

"Well, we guard you and your workers until the bridge is done." said Kakashi.

Kushina went back to making diner and she place the food in front of everyone and she had to move her ssiter's head from the table. Naru woke up and she saw there was food in front of everyone started eating and they couldn't resist the feeling on how good is Kushina cooking. Liara was begging for some food of her own and she had her sights on Sakura's plate and she walked over to Sakura. Sakura looked at liara and she saw that she was begging for food by doing some cute tricks. She couldn't resist the fox anymore and she just gave it her. Kushina whistled for liara and she handed her a nice plate of rice and she started eating it.

'I see why that pets like her so much because she is so gentle towards them and she wasn't afraid of them ether." thought Sakura, 'She must have great skill to get their attention.'

Inari just looked at his food and his mother and grandfather looked at him. Kushina was trying her best to get Naru to eat her vegetables because Naru was so exhausted from training so hard. Inari started to have flashes of his father and he had tears in his eyes and he continue to stare at both Kushina and Naru. Then that tear ran down his face and he it hit the table."

"Why..." asked Inari

"Hmmm... What is it?" asked Naru.

"Naru, don't be rude to the boy." said Kushina

Then Inari slammed both of his hands on the table and he looked at the both of them with pure hatred his eyes. Kushina knew that he was going to say that he'll regret and she looked at her sister to make sure that she was calm. Naru just at Inari and she was waitiing for him to make a move and Liara started to growl at inari. Sakura moved away Inari to calm Liara down before she bites him.

"Why do you two desperately to work so hard until you two get like that?! There's no way that the two of you'd be a match for Goto's men even if you guys train! No matter what cool things you say or how much effort you make... the weak always loose out... against the truly strong!" said Inari.

Everyone was shocked to hear those words from him, but Kushina and Naru were both thinking about the way that everyone in the village use to treat them, especially Kushina for being what they are. Their anger was calm and gentle and they both just act like it was nothing to them and Liara started to walk towards her master. Then Kushina just shook her head to the little boy.

"Big deal, like I care about your situation." said Naru.

"Naru is right about that, I mean we truly don't care about you being weak." said Kushina

'Shut up! Looking at the two of you make me sick! Sticking your nose in even though that you two know nothing about us. I not like the two of you always acting like some sorta big spot, without knowing one thing about pain!" said Inari.

Inari's words hit them pretty because they both started to remember when they were little, they always get beaten up by strangers and the villagers just because they were weak and different. Kushina stopped petting her fox and naru just didn't looked at him and they both just shook their heads. Liara started yipping to tell Inari to show respect to her master and her sister.

"Do you even listen to yourself? I mean you're whining and complaining like some sorry little victim." said Kushina.

"You can whimper all day for all I care." said Naru

"You're nothing but a coward!" said Naru and Kushina.

Everyone was shocked to hear that both Naru and Kushina just called Inari a coward. Sakura was mad at both of them for saying that and both Naru and Kushina headed outside for a moment while Inari started shiving in sad because some of their words hit him even deeper than loosing his father to Goto's men and Kakashi just looked at him. He feel that Inari remind him of both Naru and Kushina and he also feel that both of them was trying to hope back into this village heart. Then Inari went outside to be alone for a while and Kakashi walked outside to see that Inari and he knew that inari was still that both Kushina and Naru callred him a coward.

"May I join you?" asked Kakashi as he sat next to inari. "Listen, Naru can be a little harsh from time to time and as for Kushina, this is the first time seeing her act like that before, but they doesn't hate you. Your grandfather told us what happen to your father. You've probably don't know this, but both Naru and Kushina also grew up without a father. In fact, both of them never even knew their parents and they didn't have a single friend in our village."

"Huh?" asked Inari.

"Still, I never seen them cry, sulk, or give up. "They're always edger to jump in... they both wanted to be respected... that's their dream and they will put their life on the line for that... in a heartbeat. My guess is, they both got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. Even though they're young and still learning, they both know what it mean to be strong. Like your father did, I think that they knows better than any of us what you are going through. What Naru and Kushina told you earlier, as cruel as it sounded but Naru probably told this herself and to her own sister a thousand times." said Kakashi.

Inari took in those words and he thought about Naru and Kushina being just like him without parent and he knew that he was going to need a freinds to have by his side some day. The next morning, Kakashi and the other was well rested except for Naru and kushina because they both used up too much chakra and they both are still asleep. Kurenai knew that she can't risk for her student to getting hurt by Zabuza again.

"Okay, I leave Naru and Kushina in your hands. They both pushed their bodies to the limit... over doing it as usual. So, they made not be able to move today at all." said Kakashi.

"What about you? You're still recovering yourself." said Tsunami.

"Why? Do I looked wobbly. Heh... don't worry about me, I'll be okay." saiid Kakashi.

"Come on, Let go." sad Tazuna.

=== Goto's Hideout ===

Goto was sitting on the couch with his left arm being bandage up and he had a walky talky and he was furious that Haku had broken his arm. He sent his men after Tsunami to make as an hostage.

"Still wasting time licking your wounds. I hired you to do a job you know." said Goto.

=== The Bridge contruction ===

"You are listening, Zabuza. HEY?!" said Goto.

Then Zabuza mashed the radio with his foot and it was the last time that he heard of Goto. He looked at haku to see that she was ready to make Kakashi and his students. Haku was checking herr bag for all of her ninja gear and Zabuza had his swords clean and sharped.

"Haku, You ready?" asked Zabuza.

"Yes." said Haku.

They both started to headed towards the contruction site of the bridge and they made it to shore. Then they both jumped up to the reach to the top of the bridge. They both took out the workers and Zabuza used his hidden mist to hide and wait for Kakashi and the others to show up.

=== Tsunami House ===

Naru woke up from the light of the sun and she rose up and she was shocked that she and Kushina both slept in. Then she went to kushina's room to see that she was still asleep and she saw liara waking up and she looked at Naru. Naru started to wake Kushina as the best as she could and Kushina started to open her eyes and she was shocked.

"Why didn't someone wake us up?" asked Naru.

"How the hell I suppose to know." said Kushina.

Both Naru and Kushina ran twoards the Kitchen to see that Tsunami was cooking up something for the both of them. They both pointed their head out from the corner. They both were worry about being yelled at by their sensei and Sakura.

"Hey?! Where is everybody? Where did they all go?" asked Naru.

"Ahh Naru, Kushina, Your sensei wanted to let you two rest for the two got the day off." said Tsunami.

"I knew it." said Naru.

"They ditch us." said Kushina as they both changed their cloths real quick and they both ran out the door to meet up with the others. "Bye."

"See ya." said Naru.

They both started to jump from tree to tree as fast as they could and they both were still pissed that none of their comrades woke them up. Kushina noticed that Liara was looking at something and she saw a animal that cut up. Then they both stop for a moment and Naru looked at Kushina with a worry looked on her face.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Naru.

"Something is wrong, Naru. We need to head back to the house.' said Kushina.

"Are you sure about this, sis?" asked Naru.

Kushina nodded her head they both headed back to the house as fast as they could to check on Inari and Tsunami. Kushina use some of her chakra increase her speed and Naru knew that something was off about her sister and she use her own chakra to increase her speed as well.

=== The bridge contruction ===

"Hey, hold oo. What the hell just happened here?" asked Tazuna as he saw his workers was hurt and wounded. "Someone was here and got to them."

'Could it be?' thought Kakashi.

Then the mist appeared around them and Kakashi knew something about the mist was different for some odd reason. He and the others gather around Tazuna to keep him safe. Kiba and akamuru was get ready and shino had some of his bugs ready. Hinata use her byakugan to see the enemies but the mist was too thick to see any chakra.

"I knew that he was still alive and he couldn't wait for round two." said Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei, it's zabuza isn't it. This is his hidden mist jutu." said sakura

Sasuke started calm his nerves down to breath and Hinata started to tremible in fears because she was afraid of Zabuza and she remember what he did to Kushina. She was so afraid that it will happen the same to her. Kiba place his hand on her shoulders to calm her down and she looked down at akamuru to see that he was wagging his tail.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Kakashi. I see that you still carry those brats with you." said Zabuza as he saw that Sasuke was tremibling in fear. "That one is still tremibling, pitful."

Then Sasuke saw it in his eyes and Zabuza's water clones appeared in front of them. They all were surrounded by them, but then Sasuke smiled at the clones and Zabuza looked at him. Sasuke, kiba, and shino was ready to attack the clones together as a team.

"I am tremibling with excitement." said Sasuke.

"You guys can handle these clones can you." asked Kakashi.

Then Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino worked together to take out the water clones and Kiba uses his man beast clone to take two of the water clones, Shino uses his bugs to eat the other two water clones, and sasuke use his kunai to cut the rest of the water clones to pieces. Then Zabuza and Haku appeared from the mist and Zabuza was impressed that Sasuke saw through his water clones.

'I can see it.' thought Sasuke.

"Ohhh... you can see that they were water clones. huh. Your brats are improving, kakashi. Looks likes you got a rival, Haku." said Zabuza.

"So, it seems." said Haku.

"Well, well, so I had it right. It was all an act." said Kakashi

"An ACT?!" asked Tazuna

"With a cute little mask." said Kakashi.

"What?" asked Kiba.

"Hm, I should've known." said Shino.

'Huh?!" asked Sakura.

"Bad phony." said sasuke.

"So, I guess all that being a trackor ninja protecting his village was a bunch of bull." said Tazuna.

"They both look pretty chummy to me. I say that they've been pulling scam like that for a really long time." said Kakashi.

"He have some nerve to show his face to us after e pull that trick." said Sakura.

"Ummm... Sakura, I believed that person is a girl." said Hinata.

"That's it. I am going to take her out. Who do she think she is hidding behind that mask like some sorta clown." said Sasuke.

Sakura just smiled at him and everyone knew that she will never change and kakashi sighed because she pay more attention to Sasuke than the mission. Haku just looked at Sasuke and she knew that he was going to be trouble. Zabuza knew that this was going to be interesting because he was going to make Haku fight him.

"he is impressive. Even though, they were one tenth of strength of the original Water Clone Jutsu, he did defeat them all." said Haku.

"Heh... That move still gave us the first advantage. Now, use it." said Zabuza.

"Right." said Haku.

Then Haku used the wind to increase his speed and she was heading towards Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked to see that she was coming towards him with tip top speed and he prepare himself for a fight. He grabbed his kunai to prepare for an upcoming attack by Haku.

=== Tsunami's house ===

There was two men walking up to the door and they had their swords ready and they unsteathed their weapons and they cut the door down. Tsunami was shocked to see that the door was cut and she saw the two swordmen walking in her house. They both looked at her and one of them was excited to see a helpless victim and they had their swords ready if she refuse or tries to run away.

"So, you're Tazuna's daughter, huh. To bad, you'll have to come with us, now."

Inari was in the bathroom and he was washing his hands. He heard his mother screaming and he ran outside to see that his mother was cornered by two swordmen standing over her. He was about to run to her, but he was shocked to in fear when he saw those two were the ones that killed his father in front of him. Tsunami knew that he couldn't stand a chance with them.

"Don't come out here. Run away hurry." said Tsunami.

"Don't move."

Inari was so scare because he saw that they was after something or someone. One of them just looked at him and he looked back at his partner to double check if he should grab inari. Inari was trying his best to hide from them and he just looked at his mother for help and the guy just smiled at him. Inari didn't know what to do or do anything to help get his mother away from them.

"Should we grab this one too?"

"No, Goto asked for just one hostage."

"Okay, then lets wasted him."

Then the one eye patch swordmen reach for his swoard and he looked Inari with bloodlust in his eyes because he was going to kill the boy. Inari was so afraid to even move to get away from them. His mother was shocked that they were going to take Inari away just they did to his father and she knew that Inari couldn't move. The one eye patch swordmen was about to draw his sword, but Tsunami stopped him in his track.

"Stop, please don't hurt my son. I'm begging you, he is just a boy. I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him." said Tsunami

Those were the only words he heard from her and he stepped in to stopped his partner. Inari fell to his knees in fear and he was disguested that he didn't do anything because he was weak. They grabbed his mother and they bind her hands, but before they walked out with Tsunami and swordmen took one last looked at Inari. He had a smiled on his face because he was glad that Tsunami was willing to give herself up to them.

"Looks like your mom came through for ya, child. Lucky."

"Aww man, I was in the mood to cut something."

"Knock it off. You already spilled enough blood today."

Inari just sat there while that took his mother away and he started crying and he was tremibling. He knew that he could have done something in order to protect his mother, but he choice not to do nothing. Then a tear hit the floor and he heard something echo in his head and it was voice that was trying to tell him something. He looked up to see a vision of Naru and Kushina from last night at the dinner table, and Kakashi from docks, and his mother and father.

"Listen to yourself whining and complaining like some sorry little victm." said Kushina.

"You can whimper all day for all I care." said Naru.

"You're just a COWARD!" yelled Naru and Kushina.

"My guess is that they just got tire of crying and they decided to do something about. They know what is mean to be strong. Like your father did." said Kakashi.

"If you really care about something, protected it. Even if you have to put your life on the line, protect it." said Kaiza.

"*Giggle* Inari." said Tsunami.

Then he stopped crying and he stood up on his feet because he knew that it was time to act like a man. He ran outside to save his mother from Goto's men and he knew that it was going to cost him his life. One of the swordmen looked at Tsunami and he smiled at her because he think preverted things about her. Tsunami looked at him with disgust because she knew that once they give to Goto, they were going to rape and kill her.

"We're going to treat you just fine. So, don't worry about your sweet little head."

"Come on, keep moving."

"STOP!" yelled Inari.

"Well, well, is it ain't the little tough guy."

"Inari?!" said Tsunami.

"How cute, you've came here to save your mommy."

"You've... better get away from my mom." said Inari.

Inari started to run towards them at top speed and he was really mad that he didn't think things through. They knew that the boy had a death and they were going to grant him his wish. Tsunami looked both to make sure that they weren't going to lay a single hand on her son, but Inari was still running towards them. She was afraid that he was going to suffer the same fate as Kaiza.

"Hehe. This kid is a little short on brains. Don't you think?"

"Take him down."

=== Bridge Construction ===

Sasuke was still fighting Haku and they was at a stand off with kunai and needle clashing and Sasuke was keeping up with Haku's movement. Zabuza knew that something about Sasuke was different and he could tell that he was speical. Sakura and the others was guarding Tazuna while Kakashi and Kurenai get ready to fight Zabuza. Sakura could tell Kiba and Akamuru was getting impatience because Sasuke was fighting Haku.

'So, he can keep with Haku's speed." thought Zabuza.

"Looks like he got her where he want her to be.' thought Kakashi.

"Uhmm. Sakura, don't you think that we should let sasuke deal with this person while we protect Tazuna?" asked Hinata.

"She's right about one, the four of you protect Tazuna." said Kurenai

Sasuke was looking at Haku and he was trying to come up with a plan to figure out her next move was going to be and haku noticed that she blocked his hand. She was thinking up a plan to get Sasuke to drop his guard and she knew that she can't kill him. Then they both made one last the clash and they both knew that they were even match with strength and they both knew that they going to make a move.

"We want the bridge builder not you. If you back down, I won't have to kill you." said Haku.

"Save it. I am not about to fall it." said Sasuke

"You're making a mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I have gain two key advantages." said Haku.

"Yeah, what are they?" asked Sasuke.

"First, we're surrounded by water. Second, I have block one of your hands therefore, you only have one free hand to defend yourself." said Haku as she raise her left hand to sasuke.

'What?! Using one hand." thought Sasuke

Haku started to preform hand signs and everyone was shocked to see that she was doing it with only her left hand. Kakashi was surprised that she was able to preformed signs and when she preformed one last hand sign, she stump her feet to the ground and the water started to rise up over the bridge.

"**Secret Jutsu: A thousand needles of Death."** said Haku.

'She does want to kill the kid, does she mean it.' thought Zabuza.

Then the water started to turn into needles and Zabuza just stand there as he watched their fight and he knew that Haku was going soft because Sasuke was just a kid. Sasuke could move his arms and the needles was heading towards him and Haku. Sakura was starting to get worry about Sasuke and kiba and akamuru was about to step in to assist him, but kurenai stopped him.

'Remember the training. Focus, summon my chakra at once.' thought Sasuke.

=== Naru and Kushina ===

They both drew their swords and Tsunami was about to say something to stop, but one of the swordsmen knocked her out. They both ran towards Inari and when they got close enough, they started to slice and they both steathed their swords. They knew that they killed the boy and they both didn't see any blood, but they saw two cut up logs that was suppose to Inari and Tsunami.

"What? Where did the kid go?'

"Or better yet where did the woman go?"

"Wow, you idiots walked straight into that one." said Kushina

"Huh? Whose that?"

"And sorry that we were a little late, but you know heroes usually show up in last minutes." said Naru.

Inari opens his eyes to see that he was saved by Naru and he saw that Kushina was holding his mother. He was shocked that they have come to save him and his mother for all that he says to them from last night. He thought that they would let him died and he was surprised to see them. Kushina placed Tsunami down next to him.

"Huh, Naru, Kushina, it's you guys... Er I mean girls." said Inari

"Who else of course." said Naru, "Inari, you did great."

"Huh?" asked Inari.

"When you charged, they've forgot about your mom for a minute and that gave me and Kushina the chance to do some cool Jutsu to get her away from them." said Naru.

"But how did you two know that these samurai guys would get here?" asked Inari.

"It didn't took us long to figure it all out that someone was heading towards the house and we headed back to find two dumb ass samurai picking on a little kid like you, Inari." said Kushina.

"Cool. that it really smart." said Inari.

"Blah, blah, it one of those little ninja brats that Tazuna hired."

"Get them."

They started to charged towards Kushina and Naru, but Kushina had a smile on her face because she was going to fight samurais for the first time and naru knew that if her sister was going to start her own collection of swords. Kushina stood up and naru just knew that she was going to get her hands full with these guys. When they got close, they didn't see her move and Kushina appeared behind them with her flying thunder god techniqueand she used her halt of her Kunai to knocked them both out cold and she tied them up.

"Aw... I thought was going to fight some real samurai but they do have some nice swords thought. Not as nice as Zabuza's sword by the way which I want to have if we meet in battle again." said Kushina. "I hope that these guys won't mind if I takes these off their hands."

"Wow, I never seen her move that fast. She must be a super ninja." said Inari

"Well, Kushina is a good ninja with type of skill that she develop when she was little. I guess that story will be told for another day." said Naru.

Then they all started laughing and Kushina was happy that Inari was able to smile once again. She was looking at the sky to see a clouds and she pull out her sketchbook and she stated drawing something that she think that Inari would like. When she was done, she showed it to them and Inari was about to crying because he saw a drawing on him, his mom, grandfather, Naru, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and herself standing at the bridge and they were going to head back to the village.

* * *

**There you have it folks it is a little long but it have had to look good. Sorry that it took me so long to come up with some of the ideas for this chapter, but in the next chapter the Fox Sister will make their first appearance. So, please I hope that you guys will like it and Moka Mcdowell if you are reading this, your character will make another appearance in the next chapter okay and sorry for not putting her in more often next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, everyone I know that it took me a long time to get this chapter upon and going, but it is gong to be better then the last chapter and I hope that this will get some more people to like this story even more. Okay, I am not going to bored you all with the details to this chapter and let us began this chapter already. Well, I left off with Sasuke was about to be killed by Haku's Jutsu.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Broken Seal; The Demon Fox Sisters Released part 1 **

Sasuke was still trying to summon up his chakra to his feet and he felt the chakra his feet. Then he vanished then the needles missed it's target. Haku moved out of there and she looked around to find him, but Sasuke was above her and he started to throw shuriken at her, but Haku just dodge all of them and she didn't see him behind her.

"You're not as fast as you've think." said Sasuke. "From this point on, you'll be the one defending against my attacks"

Then they both started to flash step to keep up with each other and haku caught Sasuke's elbow, but she didn't count on Sasuke was throw his Kunai at her. Haku dodge it, but she didn't see Sasuke kicked her in the face and Haku went flying and she landed in front of Zabuza. He knew that Sasuke and the other was going to be trouble and he was shocked that Sasuke was able to out matched Haku.

'It's not possible... no one is faster than Haku.' thought Zabuza

"Thought you were quicker. huh? Now what else that you were lying about?" Asked Sasuke.

"You may a big mistake insulting these ninja calling them brats that guarantee to bring out Sasuke's attitude because he is the best younger fighter in the leaf village. And Sakura here, is our sharpest mind." said Kakashi

"Tee-hee." said Sakura. 'Cha, I am the best.'

"And last but least, our number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja is Naru Namikaze Uzumaki." said Kakashi.

"And don't forget about my team, they are in their lead as well. Hinata here, is our sweat and caring ninja, Kiba is the electrifying ninja, Shino is the wisest mind and our last teammate is the most calm and gentle ninja is Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki." said Kuernai

=== Naru and Kushina ===

Naru and Kushina both started to sneeze and Inari looked at the both of them. Then they both wiped their nose for a moment. Kushina knew something was going on and they both looked around to see that one was around. She went to get some swords clean that she found from the samurai and she knew that she was going have a collection of swords sooner or later.

"They say that when you sneeze that mean that someone is talking about you somewhere." Said Inari.

"That is crazy, you don't believed that nonsense. Do you?" said Naru.

"I don't know sis, you have been sneezing a lot at the village. when someone is talking about you." said Kushina.

"Yeah right and I am suppose that you believed that I am some kind of guy that have a huge dick and I am in love with Sakura." said Naru. "Ohhh Inari, sorry about what I says last night at dinner. I know that some of the words that I says was hurtful."

"Me too. But you prove us wrong when you tried to save your mother from those idiots and we are both proud of you, Inari." said Kushina.

Then Inari looked at the both of them and he started to had tears in his eyes and he started to crying. Kushina knew that those0 was tears of Joy that and she place her hand on his head. He knew that they both was going to laugh at him, but they both just smiled at him.

"Darn it. I told myself that I wouldn't cry anymore. You going to make fun of me and call me a baby." said Inari

"It is okay, and there no reason for me to insults a person who have tears of joy." said Kushina.

"When you're happy, it is okay to cry." said Naru.

They both looked at Inari with a big smiled on their face and inari smiled back them. Kushina knew that Naru was right about one thing that being happy that is okay to cry with happy tears. Liara ran toward them and she was exicted to see that her master had returned. Kushina bend down to pet her on the head and Inari saw that she had a really kind heart towards animals.

"Hey Inari, You this that you can take care of things here?" asked Naru

"Ummm... Yeah." said Inari

"Good. We are heading over to the bridge." said Kushina

Kushina and Naru started to ready to head back to the other but Liara started scratching at the her master's leg to beg to go with her and Kushina that Liara was ready to start her first fight with them. Kushina grabbed the samurai's swords and she place them on her back and they start running towards the bridge. Naru and Kushina use some of their Chakra to increase their speed once again to get to the bridge much faster.

=== The bridge Construction ===

Sasuke was wait for one of them to make a move and Haku got back up on her feet. Zabuza started laughing and Sasuke just looked at him and Zabuza knew that if Haku won't end this fight now, than they both will die here. He knew that it was time for her to use her gift from her clan to end Sasuke.

"Haku, If you don't finished this now, then we'll be the victims. Get on with it" said Zabuza.

"Right." said Haku.

Then haku's charka started to raising and Sasuke sense something about haku was different. Haku knew that she didn't have no choice but to use her technique that cause a lot of deaths and she knew that she was going to kill him.

"What is that." asked Sasuke.

"I am sorry that it had to come to this." said Haku."**Secret Jutsu: Crystal ice mirrors."**

"The air, it feel so cold." said Sasuke.

Haku put her hands together and then ice started to appeared next to Sasuke. Haku kept using her chakra to create more ice and Sasuke was started to get worry because was surrounded by ice that was forming into a dome. He noticed that the ice looked like mirriors because he saw is reflection. Sakura was starting to worry because of that dome and she looked at Hinata for a moment.

"Hey hinata, can you use your byakugan to see what type of jutsu is that." said Sakura.

Hinata started to performed hand signs to start her jutsu and when she was done, she saw that the Jutsu was filled with Chakra and she saw Haku's chakra spiking way high above the level of genin. Hinata could tell that Haku could be a Jounin level and she notice Sasuke was no match for her. She saw that the ice were forming a dome around Sasuke and he was trapped inside.

"Sasuke might have a little problem because the ice looked like mirror and they are filled with chakra and this ninja with the mask might be in jounin level." said Hinata.

"So, what you're saying is that Sasuke is dead meat if we don't do something." said Kiba.

Hinata nodded her head and she could tell that they was going to help sasuke, but their main focus was to keep Tazuna safe. If one of them leave to help him, that would Tazuna open to get killed by Zabuza. Sakura was getting worry that Sasuke won't get any help from the others and Hinata was still using her byakugan and she couldn't tell how the Jutsu work.

"What is that? How it worked?" asked Kakashi.

Haku started walking towards one of the mirrors and she fused with the ice and than images of her appeared all over the mirrors and Sasuke couldn't tell to attack. Haku was everywhere and Sasuke doesn't have a plan to go against this Jutsu.

"They're mirrors, but how?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi was about had enough of this fight and he was about to run in and stop the fight, but Zabuza stood in his way and he knew that Kakashi would try to stop the fight. Kurenai gave kiba and shino the signal to go help Sasuke and they both nodded their head. Then they both started to run towards the dome, but Zabuza use his water clone Jutsu to stop them as well. Kakashi looked around to see that Zabuza was planning for this from the beginning.

"Stop right there, Kakashi. If you enter this fight, you've fight me. And the same thing goes to the other brats that tried to get into this fight." said Zabuza. "Your boy have no chance against that Jutsu. He is finished."

Sasuke have his Kunai ready and he was looking around the dome to find Haku. Haku knew that the real fight was about to begin and she ready herself to attack Sasuke with everything that she got.

"Now, we can begin and I'll show you what speed really means." said Haku.

Haku had her needles ready and she toss one of them at Sasuke which cut him in his right shoulder and then a pattern of needles was flying towards him. Sasuke was cut from head to toe and the needles was coming at him from all direction, but one of the needles hit his wrist and it knocked his kunai out of his hand. Then it went flying out of the dome and Sakura getting worry about him. because she saw his kunai landed in front of her. Sasuke couldn't even move because of the needles and he was bleeding from his forehead. Kakashi could make a move to save him because him, Kiba, and Shino were blocked off by Zabuza and his water clones.

"Just tried to help him and I'll killed the other in a heart beat." said Zabuza.

Sakura could stand by and watch anymore and she knew that she had to help Sasuke in order to fight back. She looked at Kurenai, Hinata, and Tazuna and hinata knew that Sakura was going to do something stupid that would leave them unprotected. Kurenai nodded her head to encourage her because she knew that their comrade was endanger and he need some support.

"I'm sorry Tazuna, but I can't stay with you. forgive me." said Sakura.

"I understand, go now." said Tazuna.

Sakura picked up Sasuke's Kuinai and she ran towards the dome while kureani use her genjutsu to provide her some backup. Kiba knew that she was going to need some help and he used Akamaru to the first water clone busy while Shino some of his bugs to keep the other busy. Then Sakura jumped and she saw that Sasuke was pinned down. Then she toss the kunai at him.

"SASUKE! TAKE THIS!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke saw that his kunai was flying towards him and he was about to catch it, but Haku caught before he could have a chance. Haku looked at it for a moment and she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke collapsed to the ground and Sakura was shocked to see that Haku had caught the kunai.

"She caught it." said Sakura.

Sasuke was struggling to get back up, but the pain would let him. Haku was going to deliever the final blow with Sasuke's kunai and Sasuke was about to met his match, but suddenly there were two shrunken flying towards the dome and Haku was hit across the mask. Then she fell out of the mirror and she the gound hard. Sasuke was looking to find the person that saved him. Then suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Hinata used her byakugan to see through the smoke and she saw two figures standing back to back. She was shocked to see the two chakra were Naru and Kushina.

"Who is that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, but good timing though." said Kiba.

'Those fools, they had to show off." thought Sasuke.

"Number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja and the kind and gentle ninja." said Haku.

"Naru Namikaze Uzumaki is here." said Naru.

"And Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki is here as well." said Kushina

Then the smoke started to clear up and everyone was shocked to see naru and Kushina, but they all looked at kushina because she was carrying swords on her back. They both was doing poses. Kushina had a smile on her face and both her and Naru were excited for a fight, especially Kushina. Zabuza was shocked to see that Kushina was alive and well. He thought that she would be dead after he cut her with his sword.

"What wrong, Zabuza? You looked like that you saw a ghost." said Kushina.

"How is this possible? I killed you." said Zabuza.

"Yeah you did kill me, but you didn't count on my willpower to make it through my treatment." said Kushina. "Now, I am ready take you on again."

"Heh... you think that you are going to face me don't make me laugh." said Zabuza.

Haku rose up and she saw Naru standing in front of her and she started to remember her will quick and She noticed that Kushina standing next to her, but she noticed something about Kushina was different from when she saved Zabuza.

"Alright. you're history. **Shadow Clone Jutsu."** said Naru.

Zabuza saw her hand signs and he threw his shrunken at her and Kushina knew that Naru blew it with that one. She unsheath the swords and she use her Flying Thunder God Jutsu to stop some of them, but she didn't count on the other getting pass her. Then Haku use needles to stop the rest of them from hitting Naru. Everyone was shocked that Haku had saved Naru.

"They didn't get her." said Hinata.

"Their weapons cancel each other out, amazing. Now that what I call lucky." said Tazuna.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARU! ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Sakura.

"This is a battle not a talent show don't let the enemy see your jutsu." said Kakashi. "The shinobi's art is deception. always keep the enemy guessing even when the executing a single Jutsu, one most distract their opponent's attention, keep them off-balance, and out maneuver them. You've just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that."

Naru started to freaking out for her mistake and Kushina started to sigh because she knew that Naru would react to that. Kushina was trying her best to calm her down and get her thoughts back on the fight, but it wasn't working and she decided to hit her on the head and Naru looked at her because Kushina never hit her like that.

"Now, is not the time for you to be freaking out all because you made one mistake." said Kushina. "Hey, Kakashi sensei, look up."

Kakashi looked up at the mist sky to see that their was a Liara with swords in her mouth. Liara droped the swords and Kakashi caught them and he lookefd at them. He looked at Kushina to see that she have the same swords, but the swords turn back into shadow clones of herself. Kurenai was impressed that Kushina have been practicing with her jutsus. Kakashi looked at Haku because she just saved Naru with her needles and Zabuza was pissed.

"Haku, what are you doing?!" asked Zabuza.

"Zabuza, these girls... let me fight them my own way, please." said Haku.

Kushina and Naru ready their stances for a fight and kushina had her kunai ready and she knew that Haku had some connection to Naru and she was going to find out why is she interested into her sister.

"I won't let you hurt my little sister." said Naru.

"Naru, we have to work together in order for us to win against this woman." said Kushina.

Haku was staring them both down and Kushina knew that she was trying to scare them with a death glare, but she knows that she was hiding behind a mask. They squaring each other down while Kakashi and Zabuza both watch them and they knew something about them was different and Zabuza smiled at the request that his students asked.

"Heh. So, you want me to leave this to you. Is that it, Haku." said Zabuza. "As usual you're too soft."

"Forgive me." said Haku.

Sasuke started to get back up on his knees and he saw that Haku was acting strange when she saw Kushina and Naru. He noticed that she wasn't trying to kill him because of the way she throw her needles at him.

'Soft? He's right.' thought Sasuke 'Looking at these wounds, she cut me up with her needles and yet she didn't hit a single vital spot... why? Is she just trying to humiliate me?'

"I'm warning you, one way or another I will rip that mask off and take you apart." said Naru.

"Alright then, if you want to get to my sister, you'll have to go through me to do it." said Kushina

Haku wasnt imtimadated and Kushina knew that she was ready to back her sister up with anything that she can. Kakashi knew that both of them weren't at Haku's level and he was worry that the both of them will get themselves killed.

'That is impossible. Naru and Kushina can't match this kid. I got to-' thought Kakashi.

He was about to make a move, but Zabuza stood in his way to make sure that Kakashi wasn't going anywhere. He knew that if he steps in to stop the fight, it will give Zabuza the opportunity to killed Tazuna and others.

"Don't even think about. You know the score, Kakashi. If you go after haku, I go after the bridge builder." said Zabuza.

'He's got me." thought Kakashi. 'I can't protect Tazuana and help Naru, Sasuke, and Kushina at the same time. Sakura is fricey, but she can't fight Zabuza. Hinata has incredible skills but she is too afraid to even throw a punch. Shino is a mystery, but Zabuza will kill him down just like he did to Kushina in the forest. Kiba and Akamuru are wild but they lack focus on their enemies. I can't ask Kurenai to step in to save Naru, Kushina, and Sasuke because Zabuza will use his hidden mist jutsu to kill Tazuna and others.'

"Relax Kakashi. Sit back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they do. Two on one." said Zabuza.

Naru was upset that Haku was working with Zabuza and Kushina looked her sister and at Haku because she was confused that Naru and the others knew haku except for her. She sense something and she knew that Haku would be trouble. Haku just looked at her and could tell that Kushina had something on her mind and she knew that Kushina have question about her. Kushina was about to reach for her Kunai, but she saw some of Haku's chakra was rising and if she did, Haku would attack her when her guard was down.

"That mask and your bogus story. You've been working with Zabuza all a long." said Naru. "You think you can get away with a stunt like that."

"I am sorry, but as your sensei says, "decieving your opponent, catching them off guard, that is the Art of an Shinobi." said Haku. "Please, don't take it personally."

"Hey Naru, who is this person. Have you guys met her from somewhere?" asked Kushina.

Naru was about to explain everything to Kushina about Haku, But Sasuke his second kunai ready and he toss directly at Haku. Then Haku dodge it and Sasuke was shocked that she knew that his kunai was heading towards her. Kushina and Naru looked at Sasuke and they both saw that he was hurt and they both looked back a Haku.

"I haven't forgotten about you... not for an instant." said Haku.

'So, that where Sasuke is. He's pin down.' thought Naru.

"Some warriors accept defeat gracefully. They've know when they are beaten, but others do not." said Haku. "So be it, let us finished our battle, then. To the death."

Then Haku turned her attention back to Sasuke and she knew that he was asking to be put down like a dog. She turned around to one of the ice mirror and she have no choice but to kill him. Naru knew that Haku was going to kill Sasuke and haku for a moment to looked at both her and Kushina.

"Don't worry, Naru and Kushina. We will have our fight next." said Haku

Kushina watched as she walked through the ice and she saw that Naru was gettting upset that Haku would attack her comrade while is down. Naru looked at her for some ideas to help Sasuke. Sasuke was looking around the dome and he saw that Haku was the only one that was standing in front of him.

'So, the real in right here.' thought Sasuke. "Now-'

"I'm behind you." said Haku.

Sasuke was shocked that she wasn't in front of him and he turned around to see that she was behind him with her needles in her hand. Then the images of Haku appeared in every mirror and Sasuke knew that he couldn't find her. Then she started to attack him with all the needles and Sasuke was getting the cut up again. Then he hit the ground and he knew that he can't find where haku is attacking from.

"Where are they coming from? I can't tell where the needles are being thrown." said Kushina

"Kushina, just think for a moment. You and Naru are on the outside and Sasuke is on the inside. Y'all need to attack from outside and the inside." said Kakashi.

'To figure out how the mirrors work.' thought Sakura.

'I got it.' thought Naru.

Kushina looked at them both and she started to think up for a plan and she napped her fingers and she was about to tell Naru what her plans, but she felt that Naru wasn't standing by her and she looked around to finding her. She was wasting time to find her sister and she need to think up a plan.

"HUH?! Naru where did you go?" asked Kushina.

"Hey sasuke, I have snuck in here to save you. Pretty cool, huh?" said Naru.

'Naru, you sneak up on your emenies not your allies.' thought Kakashi.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE LOSER! yelled Sasuke. "YOU'RE AN SHINOBI, THINK CAREFULLY BEFORE YOU MAKE A MOVE!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU'VE BE THAKING ME FOR COMING IN HERE TO HELP YOU!" yelled Naru.

Then Naru appeared in front of Sasuke and Sasuke freak out when he saw her. Naru started to smiled that she never saw this side of Sasuke before and Kushina saw her stainding of Sasuke. Kushina use her Jutsu to teleport in the dome and she hit her acrossed the head and Naru screamed out in pain because she forest that kushina could do that.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, NARU?! I WAS ABOUT TO COME UP WITH A PLAN AND YOU RAN IN HERE WITHOUT THINKING AND I just did the same thing didn't I." said Kushina.

Naru and Sasuke both nodded their heads and then she hit her forehead at what she just done. Then her hair started to moving and they was forming all nine Tails. (Note: I am doing the same thing like their mother did when she was angry in the movie Road to Ninja. I think the entire village called her the Red Hot Habanero.) Then she looked at Naru and sasuke which they both started shaking in fear and she started to walk toward Naru and she grabbed her by the collar. Naru was gitting her teeth because she afraid of her little sister and Kushina's hair was still moving.

"When we get out of this, I am going to hurt you and you are not to have Ramen. UNDERSTAND!" said Kushina

"Yes ma'am." said Naru.

"Naru, if we all are inside here, Forget it. I had it with your mistakes." said Sasuke.

"And I had it with your attitude." said Naru.

'Naru is building soild reputation as the most clueless ninja in history. The more she helps, the worst things get.' thought Kakashi.

"Naru, if we all in "I hate to interrupt this family moment with the two of you, but there is a match that needs to be finshed." said Haku.

Sasuke got up and he knew that they needed to get out of here and away from Haku's attacks. Kushina was about to use her Flying Thunder God Jutsu, but she started to feel her body starting to give out and she fell to her knees bercause she knew that three for day is her limit and Naru went to check on her. Naru looked all over her body to see if she was hurt anywhere but she felt Kushina's Chakra was dropping fast.

"That's it, I am going to get rid of these mirrors rigbt now." said Sasuke. **"Fi****re style."**

"Wait, Sasuke? What kind of Jutsu is that anyway?" asked Naru

"These mirrors are made out ice, so how do you destroy ice? Figure it out." said Sasuke. **"Fire Ball Jutsu.'**

Then Sasuke shot fire at the mirrors and they all waited for the ice to melt, but they all saw that the ice didn't melted. Haku knew that Sasuke's Jutsu didn't work and she also knew that Kushina had used up her chakra from using her Jutsu so much. Haku looked at all three of them and she had her needles ready for an attack. Naru got up and she yelled at Sasuke and Kushina tried her best to get back up on her feet.

"THAT DIDN"T DO ANYTHING AT ALL!" yelled Naru.

"Naru is right, Sasuke. Your jutsu didn't even make a scratch on the mirrors." said Kushina.

"You'll need much more heat than that to melt these ices." said Haku.

Then there was a light around the dome and they all were hit with the needles. Kushina and Naru was being cut up like Sasuke did and Sasuke had some new cuts on his body. They fell and Kushina was struggling to get up, but the pain wouldn't let her move. Naru tried her best to get up and she went over to help Kushina up and Naru her held by Kushina's left arm.

"Where is she? Where are the attack are coming from?" asked Kushina. "Are they clones?"

"Then we gotta find the real one.' said Naru. "Where one is it?"

"Looking through every mirror as hard as you like, but you'll never learn this secret." said Haku.

"Oh yeah, ready Kushina." said Naru.

"I think that some of my chakra is returning and I am always ready, Naru." said Kushina.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** said Naru and Kushina

"NO, DON"T!" yelled Sasuke

Then a clones of Naru and Kushina appeared out nowhere and they headed for the mirrors and they kneew that it was good idea to attack different mirrors. Sasuke watched for a moment, but Haku knew that their plan wasn't going to work and she started to attack the clones and the real Naru and Kushina. She started to use her needles to cut all of them and the clones started to disappeared and Naru and Kushina landed in front of Sasuke with new cuts on them.

"These mirrors only reflect my image, allowing me to tranport myself in lightspeed." said Haku. "Through my eyes, you've appeared to be moiving in slow motion."

=== Kakashi and the others ===

"Huh... I knew it. It's a bloodlone trait. Kekkei Gankai." said Kakashi.

"Kekkei Gankai? What is that?" asked Sakura.

"It is like my Sharingan eye and Hinata's Byakugan is a bloodline trait. You can't learn it and it has to be in your blood. In your geneti code pasted down from generations to generations within a single clan." said Kakashi.

"But that means." said Sakura.

"Yes, evem I can't copy that Jutsu. There is no way to destroy it and no way to stop her." said Kakashi.

=== Sasuke, Naru, and Kushina ===

Sasuke, Kushina and Naru were trying to think of a plan and Naru was bleeding and Kushina was trying her best to stop some of the bleeding. Naru stopped her for a moment and kushina could help but worry about her sister. Naru knew that kushina was still hurt and she knew that they weren't out of the fight just yet.

"I couldn't break through. So what, she not going to stop me." said Naru. "I'm giving up and I'm not going to lose here. Cuz, I have a dream and no one is going to take it away from me. Someday, I'll be respected in my village that's my dream. To be the greatest Hokage."

"I will not going to let anyone stop me either because my dream is to become a the strongest Hokage. I am going after my sister died as the next hokage." said Kushina

Haku was impressed that both Naru and Kushina's dreams to become hokage and she started to have flashes of her and Zabuza. She knew that she had the a dream of her own and she wanted to protect Zabuza. Zabuza was like a father to her and she couldn't let him get hurt by no one. Then she knew that two deams coming together and she knew that her, Naru and Kushina was going to put their dream on the line.

"It was not my desire to be a shinobi, it's painful. I don't want to kill you but if you advance, I will have no choice Then I will kill the kindest of my own heart to fully embace the Shinobi way. And it will be no marcy and no turning back." said Haku. "This bridge will be the battlefield where our dreams will colide. Now, I must fight for my dream just as you fight for yours. Please do not blame me because I fight for someine that is precious to me. I live for him and I face death for hiim so that his dream may become a is mny dream and for the sake of that dream if I must, I will act as shinobi and take your lives."

Sakura was watching them and she knew that the three of them need to work together to defeat haku. Kushina was tryiing to think up a plan for the three of them to destroy the mirror. Hinata knew that they need to get out of there or they will ended up dead. Haku was waiting for them to make a move and Kushina was looking at all the mirror and she looked at her wound. Then she heard sakura voice from the outside and she looked around to find a way out of the mirrors.

=== Sakura and the others ===

"Sasuke. Naru. Kushina. Take this girl out, You can do it." said sakura

"No sakura, don't pushed them. Even if they somehow find a way to overcome the Jutsu, they still couldn't beat this ninja." said Kakashi.

"But how can you be so sure?" asked Sakura.

Zabuza started laughing because he knew that Haku's Jutsu can't be beaten. Then Kakashi just looked at him and he wasn't sure if they could defeat Haku and her jutsu.

"They have the desire to win, but they don't have instinct to kill. That girl is in a whole other brid. She lives for pain and she trise on it." said Kakashi.

"Exactly. Your village has become complexion. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all, To kill the feelings in their own heart to crush an oppenent marcfully, to destroy with no emotion or regret." said Zabuza.

"But then... Sensei what should we do?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi was stuck in this situation and he was trying to come up with a plan to help Sasuke, Naru, and Kushina. He knows that they need help or he was going to lose them. He just need some time to get to them without losing Tazuna and the others, but some of the thoughts was running through his mind. Then he started to put some of them togehter and he start to take them down one by one.

'I could make a break to save Naru, Sasuke, and Kushina, but he would slayed the bridge builder. If I use Shadow clones, but he just match them with Water clones and I would be wasting chakra. Then I have no choice. It's me or Zabuza here and now. I'll have to use this the hard way.' thought Kakashi.

Kakashi raise his hand to his headband and he was about to rise it up to reveal his Sharingan eye. Sakura was excited to see that he was going to use it on Zabuza again. Zabuza started laughing again because he knew that Kakashi was going to use the sharingan eyes on him. Then he pull out a kunai ready in his pocket ready.

"Hehe... The Sharingan. You are no fun, kakashi. Using the same old trick." said Zabuza.

Then he reach for his pocket and he ran towards Kakashi and Kakashi was shocked to see him coming. Zabuza pulled out a Kunai knife and he was about to cut Kakashi, but Kakashi used his other hand to block his attack. Then blood started dripping from his hand and Zabuza didn't count on him to block his attack with other hand. Kakashi knew that he was afraid of his Sharingan eye and Sakura and the other was worry about him.

"If it an old trick, why did you stop me?" asked Kakashi.

"Let your oppnent see your Jutsu too many times and he'll find a way to use it against you." said Zabuza.

"Than you should count yourself lucky. You're the only man alive who seen my Sharingan twice." said Kakashi. "Shows over, you won't see it the third time."

"Even If you did defeated me, you are no chance against Haku." said Zabuza.

'I that possible? That girl in the mask is stronger than Kakashi Sensei and Kurenai Sensei' thought Sakura.

"When I found her, she was just a street kid. But I trained her in advance ninja techniques" said Zabuza. "I've taught her everything I know. Plus, she had special abilities that she refines on her own. The girl developed quickly and soon she could face the most powerful enemy. Out number, in total darkness, it didn't matter. She could strike with perfect accuracy. She care for nothing for her own life or the lives of others. She have become a unque fighting machine. A Shinobi. In the end, her powers surpass even mine. Her bloodline trait the Kekkei Genkai, cannot be defeated by anyone. I have created a tool that can destroy anyone or anything that stands in my way. Unlike those useless pumps that follow you around, Kakashi."

=== Naru, sasuke, haku, and Kushina ===

"We didn't get to her. The we'll have to try it again as many times as it take, right Kushina." said Naru.

"Right, Naru. Let's do this again and this time together." said Kushina

**"Shadow Clones Jutsu." **said Naru and Kushina

"Naru. Kushina. Dont!" said Sasuke.

Then Naru's and Kushina's clones started to charged at the mirrors once again, but Haku started to attack all the clones and the real ones. Sasuke spotted a water in the air and he focus it closely and he saw Haku throw her needles at him. Then he started to take a damage and all the clones started to disappeared. Naru and Kushina on their backs and they were out of breath. Sasuke started to analays the battle once again and he saw it clearly.

"How is she doing that?" asked Naru.

"I don't know, Naru. But we need to destroy those mirror." said Kushina.

'It was barely there, but I saw it.' thought Sasuke.

Then a flash of the battle being replay in his head and he saw how slow that Haku was getting and he saw water in the air. Haku appeared in front of him and she toss her needles at him. Kushina started to get back up and she helped Naru to her feet and Sasuke just tried to analyis the playing field. He saw some puddle of water in front of them.

'I could see the trails following her moves' thought Sasuke.

"Okay, one more time, ready Kuahina." said Naru.

"Ready Naru." said Kushina

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** said Naru and Kushina.

"Do you all see that it is useles" said Haku.

Then another hord of clones appeared and they all were heading towards the mirrors, but Sasuke kicked the water in the air. Haku used her lightspeed attacks to strike at the clones and at Naru, Kushina and Sasuke. Then they all hitted the ground and Kushina was running low on Chakra and so was Naru. They both need to hang in the fight and Sasuke just realize that Haku was moving slow.

'I can see her speed, but it does mean that I could match it. The water is being repelled.' thought Sasuke. 'What if I try something else that is not water but... yes, now it is my move.'

=== Kakashi and the others ===

Zabiza started laughing because he knows that Naru, Kushina, and Sasuke don't have a chnce against Haku. He knew that Haku will put them in their graves and he thought about doing the same thing to the others. Kakashi knew that he need to end this and he need to help them. Zabuza knew that they were weak and he was going to get ready for Kakashi's Sharingan.

"You think that those genin punks together can beat haku. Shie is the ultimate... a battle tool of destruction." said Zabuza.

"Are you finshed bragging? You're starting to put me to sleep. Let's finshed this now," said Kakashi

He rised his handband to reveal his sharingan eye. Zabuza knew that he was going to use it again and he knew how to beat the sharingan eye this have some trick up his sleeve. Kakashi ready himself for the final fight with Zabuza and Kiba and shino ran back to support the girls and they surrounded Tazuna to make sure that he was safe.

"Fine, but there one more thing that you should now a little more bragging as you say." said Zabuza. "Did you really think our last battle was just win or lose that I took your attacks like some rank genin."

=== Flashback ===

Zabuza was hit by his own Jutsu and he was flying towards a nearby tree. Then there was Kunai flying towards him and he felt all of them hit him and he started to scream out in pain. Then kakashi was standing on a tree branch with a Kunai in his hand. He was about to deliever the final blew. Haku was watching from another tree branch.

=== Flashback end ===

"Haku was there hiding. Watching every move you made and studying your Sharingan. Haku can see a Jutsu once and immediately divides a letal counterattack. It's one of her gifts." said Zabuza. "I have been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your Sharingan has become worthless. You once says, "The same Jutsu won't work on me twice," well now, I'm telling you that. **Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu.**"

The mist started to surround Zabuza and Kakashi saw that he was gone. Tazuna couldn't see anything and Hinata was still use her byakugan and she saw everyones chakra was everywhere and she saw that someones chakra was dropping fast. She was worry about Naru and Kushina and she saw that Kiba and Shino was coming back from destroy the water clones. Kurenai knew that this was going to be hard to see and find Zabuza, but she knew that she have to keep Tazuna safe.

'What going on? The mist is so thick and visibility is zero.' thought Tazuna.

"Senei?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna and the others." said Kakashi.

Then Sakura looking around to see that mist was getting thicker and she stated running back to find Hinata and Tazuna. Hinata saw her coming her way and she was looking around to find Zabuza. She knew that her byakugan was taking her chakra and she stopped using it for a moment. Akamuru started to sniffing something and he started to growling. Kiba was looking through the mist and he starrted to sniffing something that have Kushina's sent and he looked down to see the snow fox.

=== Haku, Naru, Kushina, and Sasuke.===

Haku was getting worry and she knew that Zabuza need her help. She knew that this fights was taking too long and she couldn't keep them down. Kushina was almost out of chakra. Haku noticed that Kushina was at her limit and she could attack her because she was already done for. Then Naru looked at her for a moment and Kushibna nodded her head to agree.

'I know you need me, Zabuza. I'll finshed them off quickly.' thought Haku.

Then Naru and Kushina started to charge Haku once again and it surprised Haku for a moment. Sasuke started to performed hand signs for his Jutsu and they knew that it was going to work. Haku had her needles ready to strike them down and she was waiting for them to do their Jutsu.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** said Naru and Kushina.

The clones started to charged at the mirrors and haku was started to attack some of the clones, but she didn't count on Sasuke's fire ball jutsu. She dodge it and resume attacking the clones. Sasuke started performing hand signs again and he inhaled for a moment and he waited for haku. Then Haku was about to attack the last clones, but Sasuke released another fire ball Jutsu and Haku dodge it, but the fire caught her pant leg. Then she cut the last clones and both Naru and Kushina landed in front of sasuke.

'He read my movement, but that's not possible.' thought Haku.

"We were so close, but we couldn't get to her." said Baru.

"Naru, Kushina, can the two of you can do it again?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't think I have chakra for another Shadow Clone, sorry Sasuke." said Kushina.

"Don't be hard on yourself sis. You just need to teleport out of here and rest and I still chakra left to one more." said Naru.

'Naru don't want to admit that she was at her limit as well, but she mention that Kushina could teleport and I never seen her teleport before.' thought Sasuke. 'Using the Shadow Clone Jutsu take up too much chakra, but thanks to them I've figure it out. I know have to break through.'

'The human eye cannot track my movements. its must be a quentints.' thought Haku.

Then the mirrors started to glow and Sasuke started do another hand signs. When he was done, he looked at both Naru and Kushina and he knew that they both needed to get out of there and attack from outside. Kushina and naru was standing back to back and they both nodded their heads and Sasuke was ready to unleashed another fire ball.

"Naru, Kushina, run for it. Get out of here and attack for the outside, hurry." said Sasuke.

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

**Sorry that it took me this long to finshed this and Moka if you are reading this that your character will be in the next chapter after this. I am working on the next chapter and it will a little less long. I am so tire right now and I am going to bed after I posted this up. I will make another poll for you guys on Fanfiction and I will make some choice for this story. I am out good night everyone and I will return with a new chapter. Naruto1122 is out peace **

**Please Review.**


End file.
